Tandem
by Koike Imai
Summary: Tout le monde sait qu'elle aime ce garçon... Sauf lui ! Comment lui faire comprendre ? En demandant de l'aide à son meilleur ami, son complice, la jeune adolescente ne va-t-elle pas changer la situation ainsi que les relations actuelles ? NaruSasu – UA, School Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : ****Première approche**

Portant mon regard vers l'extérieur, on pourrait croire que je regarde cet érable aux feuilles encore chatoyantes et vivantes hier, quelque peu maladives à présent et qui ne formeraient bientôt qu'un tombeau enflammé. Malgré que je me concentre sur ce point fixe extérieur et solitaire, je ne songe pas pour rien. Je n'admire pas non plus le paysage malgré que je ne cesse jamais de contempler la vue extérieure habituellement comme maintenant. Certaines personnes pensent qu'une vulgaire fenêtre me comblerait de bonheur, pour pouvoir admirer un étroit et pittoresque panorama. En réalité, je m'en fiche un peu de cette vue extérieure même si j'ai vendu mon âme dans le domaine artistique. La vérité est que dans ce genre de moment, je suis perdue dans un monde illusoire avec mon plus précieux des vœux d'adolescente. Mes proches disent fréquemment que c'était impossible de m'en détacher, que je restais une moule accroché à son précieux rocher. Et puis, de toute façon, rêver est une source d'idées pour un chef-d'œuvre

Ne faisant qu'un avec cette dimension, je m'en dissocie néanmoins privilégiant une attention sur une surface d'une teinte conifère. Des mots flous, ou peut-être de vagues chiffres sont inscrits. Ces hiéroglyphes entament d'un coup une danse passionnée. Les symboles s'accouplent entre eux pour donner naissance au rêve que je venais juste à peine de quitter. Attraper la main des chimères… trop tentant. Je me laisse donc guider. Le retour dans la dimension onirique me rendait plus apaisée, avec certainement, des traits reposés. La bruyante réalité devient à mes oreilles un calme idéal. Je me suis mis à me balancer sur une chaise, peut-être à bascule, je ne savais même pas si j'étais chez grand-mère ou dans un supermarché, de toute façon. Ainsi, j'ai pu mieux me dorloter dans ma méditation. Mes mains se crispent sur un matériau fin au toucher, une manière, sans doute, de s'accrocher dans le fantasme ? Une mèche tombe brutalement de ma grande chevelure de couleur zinzolin. Je décide de la tourner avec ma brindille en guise de doigt, histoire de me divertir dans un monde déjà divertissant. Dans mes grands yeux de couleur argileuse, je peux constater son reflet. Le sien. Mes secrètes pensées resteraient à jamais écrites au plus profond d'elle-même. Mes plus profondes entrailles incarnaient mon journal intime dont j'aurais tant voulu à dix ans pour mon Noël. Mais cette fois-ci, pour Noël, je veux cette chose qui se cache dans mon journal intime.

Soudain, un homme effroyable, ayant probablement hurlé dans un mégaphone pour augmenter la valeur de sa voix en décibels, fendit la beauté de mon utopie :

- Pour la quatrième fois, Mademoiselle Hyûga… Rendez-moi votre copie !

J'étais persécuté par ses regards torturants par leur étonnement, ceux de mes camarades. La confusion, la peur, la honte s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Les rougeurs firent vite place sur mon visage. Je pouvais même les sentir avec cette étonnante bouffée de chaleur me fouettant sauvagement à ma figure suante. Ayant repris mes esprits, je contemple la feuille « Interrogation » et sent mon sang s'écouler de mes artères. J'allais rendre une copie dépassant la blancheur du linge ! Blancheur qui arrivait même à diluer ma tête couleur concentré de tomate. Je dois certainement tremblé tel un petit animal chétif devenant une proie facile pour le serpent. De plus, une boule, ou plutôt même une balle de golf, non de tennis, passe au travers de ma gorge étant sans doute la cause de cette voix niaise, crétine et timide. Je lui présente ma feuille plus que froissée par le bonheur puis par le stress instantané.

- P-Pardon Orochimaru-senseï. J-je su.. suis… J'étais… Tenez. Excusez m...

- Vous étiez encore en train de rêvasser ? Comme d'habitude ! Apprenez qu'ici, c'est votre cervelle qu'il faut travailler et non pas votre imagination, jeune fille ! coupe sèchement mon professeur de sciences.

Il consulta l'interrogation, si on pouvait appeler cela de cette manière. Il n'en fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que cet animal ouvre grand sa gueule à quatre crocs.

- Une copie blanche ! Votre cas s'aggrave mademoiselle ! Etant donné les circonstances, le zéro ne suffira pas… Vous irez en colle ! me sermonne-t-il d'un ton furieux et quelque peu sadique, car oui, il l'était.

Je me contente simplement de sortir, tout en envoyant milles excuses pour finalement détaler à la manière d'un lapin. C'est lâche, mais tant pis. Je me retiens… mais je n'arrive pas… Pourquoi encore une nouvelle fois ? Non ! Trop tard… les gouttes de la fine pluie ont déjà coulées sur les gouttières de mes yeux. Il faut que je les cesse avant qu'on ne me voit. D'un revers, je calme l'averse, mais la calme juste. Cette manche n'était pas un fidèle parapluie enfin de compte. Les larmes sont restées assez longtemps. Assez longtemps pour qu'il me remarque.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Hinata…

- Mais… que… ?

Latéralement se tenait mon meilleur ami. Il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha. Notre âge, seize ans, était similaire. La taille différenciait par contre, avec un Sasuke d'un mètre soixante-dix approximativement et moi, la petite Hinata, à qui on soustrayait environ un bon décimètre. Son teint représentait la blancheur d'une arme. La crinière noire de jais rappelait les canons de guerre : L'avant s'encadrait de deux mèches pour son visage fin et délicat mais c'est surtout l'arrière, le synonyme d'une explosion. Ses iris onyx étaient plus un métal froid et hautain mais très élégant. Pour les orner, des lunettes étaient déposés, de temps à autre, sur son nez étroit. Ses sourcils s'arquaient de manière harmonieuse, tel un duel d'épéistes mais cependant délicats et séparés. Le corps de Sasuke était digne d'une armure svelte même si les bras pourraient être considérer comme deux lames très affûtées mais de bonne manière. Ils en valaient de même pour ses jambes. Pour moi, Sasuke dégageait des effluves très charmants. Attention ! Cela ne veut pas dire que j'aimerais passer le palier de l'amitié. Il a juste de quoi plaire. Et puis, après tout, je n'étais pas folle au point de tomber amoureuse et d'en faire une maladroite obsession pour autant… En réalité, si mais pas avec lui en tout cas.

- Ne te cherches pas d'excuses, tu planais encore. C'est tellement pathétique de t'agripper à tes rêves alors que ceux ne sont que des hantises, me rétorqua t-il d'un ton las mais à la fois sévère.

Sasuke, en effet, demeurait le seul à avoir plongé sa main dans mon corps. Je ne pense pas qu'il était du genre à le répéter, sauf si ça aurait été en échange de quelque chose en contre partie. Je ne lui ai pas dévoilé. En fait, il avait examiné mon corps, l'avait analysé, lui avait fait des tests, avait perçu les symptômes, les avait réunis pour enfin découvrir ma maladie qui lui paraissait sans doute incurable…

J'étais tombé amoureuse.

C'était un amour détestable à ses yeux. Il m'a déjà demandé comment j'ai pu en tomber amoureuse car lui l'ignorait. En même temps, ne jamais répondre à une question dans un examen, c'est comme s'il avait perdu toute conscience. J'imagine que la vraie vie est pour lui, un test noté et que justement, ne pas comprendre quelque chose ou une question, c'est être inconscient. Mais, avec cet amour qui me dévore, d'après lui, c'est moi qui suis inconsciente.

- Hinata…,reprit-il plus doucement,Ne te fais pas de mal… Allons manger.

Même si ce personnage arrogant, taciturne, froid ne semblait offrir aucun sentiment, son cœur battait encore et pouvait rarement éprouver une touche de compassion. Enfin, « rarement » se transforme en « fréquemment» dans mon cas. Son attitude hautaine déchue me rassure et cette fois, m'a permis d'estomper la marée très salée ayant dépassé le barrage de mes cils.

- D-D'accord. Merci… Sasu-ke.

Avant d'aller prendre notre déjeuner, nous nous rendons vers les longs et interminables couloirs des casiers. Ce n'est pas vers le mien, ni celui de Sasuke que nous allons vers notre objectif, c'est trouver Suigetsu.

Suigetsu était bon vivant et assez taquin. La vie se résumait en un verbe pour lui Profitez !, même si son passé n'a pas toujours était clément, comme il aurait pu le raconter à ses amis. Selon moi et aussi Sasuke, il était l'animateur. Il ne faisait que s'exprimer, parler, bavarder… en clair, « jacasser », comme disait Sasuke. Enfin, Suigetsu n'était pas non plus une pipelette, c'est juste que nous, on vivait en tant que tombes. Peu bavards : Le brun, froid comme des neiges éternelles. Moi, pareil à un hérisson éclairé par des feux de route.

Pour en revenir au garçon aux cheveux écumes, écumes qui faisait ressortir deux bulles d'un indigo digne d'un banc de corail, on le rencontre enfin, toujours avec sa bonne humeur qui me donne le sourire. Le sien, son sourire, avait l'air quelque peu tranchant. En effet, ses dents étaient la très bonne allégorie d'un requin. Son allure était celle d'un nageur avec une carrure et une taille un peu plus impressionnantes que mon autre ami masculin. Sa peau était parfumée d'un très léger bronzage de vacances.

- Sasu' ! Hina' ! Déjà devant mon casier ? comme si ça l'étonne alors que nonAu fait, ça se passe comment avec ton « n'amoureux », Hina-chan ?

Blême, c'était pour mon visage, évidemment. Sasuke avait du lui dire… Mais ce n'est que mon ami, Suigetsu. Il ne le répétera à personne. La seule méfiance que je peux avoir de ce garçon, c'est qu'il me bassine tout le temps avec… lui et me taquine.

- M-Mais… De quoi parles-tu, Suigetsu ? je fais, très embarrassée.

- Ca l'sent à plein nez, même bouché pas la peine de le cacher ! s'amuse-t-il en pinçant son dit nez.

Ca ne sert à rien de lui mentir. Il n'est pas aussi stupide et pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre, non pas ouvert mais quasiment.

- …Allons manger ! me précipite d'envoyer pour éviter le sujet très sensible.

Je parti seule en les oubliant par la gêne, prouvée par la remarquable rougeur coloriée au crayon pastel sur mes joues vierges. Mon exil, en lui-même, m'avait trahi. Quelle idiote ! Je ne sais absolument pas mentir et ne sais pas non plus tenir. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je ne pourrai pas devenir une mythomane. Par derrière, j'entends aussi mon ami plutôt immature qui exaspère l'autre en lui criant dessus des « Mais laisse la pas partir ! » et autres. Malgré que je me sente honteuse, je ris. Suigetsu est une bombe nucléaire de bonheur. J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit dans ma classe. Ces pitreries sont bien sûr peu discrètes, enfin, pas du tout mais au moins, elles sont désopilantes. Sasuke, lui, est beaucoup moins plaisantin mais il reste mon ami le plus fidèle malgré son manque de gaieté.

Dans ma course vers la cantine, j'ai oublié de déposer mes affaires, toujours dans les bras. C'est justement l'effet d'épuisement des bras qui me le fait remarquer. Je devais être tellement gênée et dans mes pensées, que cela m'est sorti de l'esprit… Puis, l'oubli découvert, il me semble que j'ai encore omis quelque chose… Mon sac de cours ! Mais quelle idiote ! La timidité et moi la tête de linotte, on forme une belle paire. Des fois, je me flagellerai pour être aussi stupide. Même si Orochimaru-senseï m'a perturbé, j'aurais au moins du penser à prendre mon sac. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave, après le déjeuner, nous avons encore une heure de sciences. Encore dans mon rétablissement de conscience, je remarque que je ne pourrai aller à mon casier puisque les clés sont dans le sac à lanière. Décidément… J'enchaîne les gaffes. Ma spécialité.

Je dépose mes cahiers dans un endroit introuvable et essaye de bien me rappeler pour après les reprendre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les élèves aller me voler cette Bible de la science, étonnant dans une branche littéraire d'ailleurs, ou encore un petit livret doté d'un riche vocabulaire d'anglais. J'entre dans cette grotesque cantine, me prend un plateau mauve et sale, et demande, avec le doigt, leurs nouilles gluantes accompagnées d'une viande en décomposition. Enfin, la couleur blanchâtre me fait penser à du tofu, c'est à déduire. Je n'ai pas le choix après tout, si ce n'est refuser. Il faut tout de même que j'ingère, mais pas ces concombres. Par pitié, je ne veux pas d'allergie ou je serai encore plus honteuse qu'habituellement. Je ne sais pas si ce miasme émane de mon plat ou tout simplement de la cantine, mais c'est insupportable.

Mes deux grands yeux me permettent d'avoir la vision d'un aigle. On m'a soupçonné de pouvoir voir à trois cents soixante degrés. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment c'et possible à part avoir une sœur siamoise derrière mon dos. En détriment de ma vision excellente, je ne perçois pas mes amis. Je vais donc me nicher vers une table reculée du monde, en déduisant qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. C'est sans doute le cas car, eux, n'ont pas oublié leur cartable, leurs clés et de déposer leurs livres. Je les attends donc patiemment. Les voilà… Non pas Sasuke et Suigetsu… Les voilà, elles.

Elles, le trio qui tient à me mener la vie dure, sont Ino, Karin et Sakura, la « leader » du groupe. On ne peut pas dire que je les admire, loin de là. Leur arrogance et leur mépris sont cependant moins ravissantes que celle de Sasuke. Lui n'est pas du genre snob non plus. Je leur envie néanmoins quelques points : Elles sont belles, populaires et intelligentes. Moi, repoussante, timide et un peu stupide, parfois. Ce qu'elles ont juste à m'envier, c'est mon ami. Elles viennent certainement pour ça ou pour me lacérer de leurs somptueuses griffes… ou les deux.

- Alors « Hina-chan », on est seule, dans son petit coin ? me lance la fille aux yeux d'un bleu roi vilainement majestueux.

- N-Non… Ino, j'att…

Encore ce timbre qui bégaye… Je ne suis vraiment qu'une misérable. Elles ne vont jamais me prendre au sérieux et ces magnifiques harpies vont me torturer à coup d'insultes, me crier dessus… j'en passe et des meilleurs.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Ah mais oui… Sasuke. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste avec une gamine dans ton genre, commente l'autre aux cheveux auburn d'une agressivité flamboyante.

- N-non enfin… si, mais…

- Parles normalement pour une fois, sale pleurnicharde ! On veut juste savoir où se trouve Sasuke-kun donc… Aboule ta réponse et sans bredouiller pour l'amour du ciel ! me tranche la dirigeante de ce groupe de trois.

- Sa… Sakura, j'...

- On obtiendra rien d'elle Sakura… soupira la fille aux cheveux flammes, Abandonnons…

- La ferme, Karin, répliqua l'adolescente au crin abominablement parfait par sa couleur peu commune, cerise, elle va nous le dire et…

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez à Hinata ? fulmine mon sauveur qui n'était d'autre que Suigetsu.

- On t'a rien demand…, lâchent les trois ensemble, Oh, Sasuke-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? le remarquant, en citant ces deux phrases, comme si elles ont appris par cœur leur poésie, de manière synchrone.

Sasuke ne répond pas et s'évapore dans le dédain le plus total. L'autre finit par les renvoyés à leur place.

- …Et que je ne vous revois plus faire chier Hinata, bande de s…

- M-merci Suigetsu, dit-je soudainement pour lui éviter tout problème.

- Y a pas de quoi Hina' ! rit-il en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne, alors, tu leur as pas foutu une rouste ? En plus, tu a fais du karaté, que tu m'as d'jà dit ! De quoi t'as peur Hina' ? Faut pas hésiter, fracasse…

- Laisses la tranquille, Suigetsu, lance Sasuke que je remercie d'un piètre geste discret, discret quand Suigetsu me tourne le dos.

- Ooooh ! Sasuuu' protège sa chère Hinaaaa', si c'est pas mignon ça. T'en as de la chance Hinata, crois-moi ! déclare-t-il non sincèrement en présentant sa lignée de stalagmites pointues en plus d'un pouce brandi fièrement.

- Suigetsu ! Arrêtes… s-s'il te… plaît… Ce n'est pas drôle.

Sasuke se contente d'ignorer les insupportables blagues de ce garçon, même s'il lui est déjà arrivé de rire au-delà des éclats. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils étaient amis… Suigetsu était l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir fait rire. Même moi, enfin cela ne m'étonne guère, je ne suis pas parvenu à lui soutirer un sourire.

Je riais la plupart du temps à ses vannes et taquineries mais pas celles m'impliquant puisque ma timidité me rongeait… Moi… je me rongeais les ongles de ma timidité.

- On ne peut jamais plaisanter avec vous, boude-t-il, Eh ! Au fait, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

Des regards interrogateurs lui demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- Ben oui ! J'ai faim moi…

_ Tu as un plateau devant toi… C'est déjà de la nourriture, crétin… souffle d'un vent glacé la voix de Sasuke.

_ Oui mais… Vous cuisinez beaucoup mieux que moi. Surtout toi, Hinata ! Te vexes pas Sasu'.

Ce dernier reste de marbre tandis que je rougis pareillement à ce qu'on m'aurait mis sur un feu de gazinière à la place d'une casserole. Puis notre rire se présente enfin, même si celui le mien et celui de Sasuke se faisaient plus discrets qu'un débit d'eau partant du robinet. Néanmoins, il a réussi à panser la légère humiliation que m'ont fait subir Sakura et sa clique… Enfin, l'effacer de ma mémoire est un bien grand mot et effort.

- Désolé Suigetsu… J-J'ai ou… blié mon repas dans m-m-mon ca-sier…

- Ah oui ! C'est bien ton genre ça, ricane-t-il, bon, je ferais avec… le plat de Sasuke !

Un filet de bave, qu'il te tente de déglutir, sans succès, et une once d'euphorie se dégagent à présent de sa large bouche. Sasuke devient papa pour son repas et le dorlote dans ses bras quand ce kidnappeur de Suigetsu tente d'attraper à l'aide des baguettes en bois, un œuf dans le garde-manger de mon ami brun ? Cette vision me fait glousser. Le fait de délaisser mes clés de casier et donc ainsi, mon repas était peut-être un avantage… ou pas, quand on regarde le porc qu'on m'a donné. Non, ce n'est pas du tofu à ce propos mais, ça à peu d'importance.

Le déjeuner de midi et demi se basait, une nouvelle fois sur les vanneries de Suigetsu, les non-réponses de Sasuke, les tentatives de vols du blagueur. Quand à moi, je suis plutôt entre la réalité et l'idéal, c'est-à-dire, que je me concentre pour rester éveiller avec eux alors que cette représentation imaginaire est tout simplement sublime.

Les cours devaient reprendre vers treize heures trente de l'après-midi. Nous avions encore une demi-heure tout de même brève. Pourtant, Suigetsu veut se séparer. Pourquoi ? Il doit signaler son absence apparemment, même si c'est à faire en arrivant la matinée, mais bon… C'est Suigetsu. Il doit aussi passer un coup de fil à son frère pour lui dire à l'heure qu'il rentre. De plus, il doit aller remettre des papiers au secrétariat. Première fois que je le vois aussi occupé, cela m'effare. Il nous dévoile ensuite que :

- Ah et, ce soir, je suis en colle… Encore ce vieux Orochimaru qui ma empêcher de sortir… Je le hais ! maudissait Suigetsu, donc je passe à son bureau pour fixer l'heure.

- M-Moi… aussi, j'avoue tristement.

- Tout le monde le hait et puis, juste parce que j'ai pas signalé m…

- Non… Non mais, il, il m'a mi-mise… en colle…

- Ahahahah ! T'es vraiment drôle Hinata ! s'esclaffe l'autre collé, mais voyant mon air plutôt sérieux, …Attends, toi, Hinata Hyûga, tu as été collé ?! C'est impossible, toi, la fille sage…

- Elle a rendu une copie blanche… explique très brièvement Sasuke qui semblait s'être effacé après le repas.

- Quoi ?! Hinata… Tu deviens vilaine ! glousse-t-il en tirant la langue.

- C-c-ce n'est pas de ma… faute.

- Tu veux me faire croire que Sasuke t'as envoyé des boulettes de papier en cours pour que tu les lises ? Ca serait le truc le plus farfelu que j'ai entendu. Ne, Sasuke ?

- Je n'av-avais pas… J-je n'allais pas bien, en espérant le duper.

- Ou tu rêvassais… fait Sasuke dans la manière de casser mon mensonge.

- M-m-mais… Pas du tout !

- C'est pas grave, Hina-chan, tout le monde a fait déjà fait une colle au moins une fois dans sa vie ! …A part lui, achève-t-il en me le chuchotant dans l'oreille, puis il reprit normalement, En tout cas, tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage que ce vieux crotale t'as offert !

De manière synchrone, Sasuke et moi, on se retourna l'un vers l'autre, on se fixa du regard pour savoir si l'autre comprenait la réaction de Suigetsu qui était mort de rire. Le haussement de nos quatre épaules le rendit hilare.

- D-de de quoi tu pa-pa… parles ?

- Tu verras bien par toi-même, Hina' ! C'est une surprise ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais… « Notre chemin doit se diviser - tel est notre destinée -ma douce beauté » récite-t-il en se moquant d'un des poèmes « purement ratés » de Sasuke qui descend d'un cran de son piédestal, en se peignant d'une rougeur, peint de sa honte.

Il tape l'épaule de son ami, me fit un clin d'œil et nous fit signe en empruntant un autre chemin vers son après-midi qui s'annonçait ennuyante. Une fois éloigné, j'observe Sasuke d'un air curieux :

-Tu n-ne sais… vraiment… p-pas ce qu'il, qu'il… voulait dire ?

- …

Ce silence plus lourd que deux tonnes de nickel me désorientait toujours. Sasuke me rendait souvent de plus en plus perplexe. Je ne cherche donc pas à en savoir plus. Ca ne sert à rien de rendre des électrons en protons. On n'y parvient pas.

Sasuke et moi, on ne parle pas. Ce qu'on a juste fait, c'est récupérer mes affaires secrètement cachées. Celle de Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs, enfin, lui dans son casier. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'i l'intérieur mais, ce casier est sans doute une caverne d'Ali baba mais top secrète. Dès qu'on s'y approche de trop près, Sasuke grogne. Enfin bon, il prend toujours ses affaires et fait une sorte de rituel devant ce casier. Par rituel, j'entends bien qu'il marmonne des mots en fermant les yeux et joint ses deux petites mains aux longs doigts effilés pour enfin les dissocier. Finalement, il envoie un baiser que toutes les filles veulent attraper mais n'est destiné qu'au casier. Après cela, on profite de prendre un en-cas. Sasuke prend un juste de l'eau plate. Moi, comme le plat était mauvais, un sandwich au thon.

Toujours du silence. Silence de toujours, enfin de compte. Même si on s'y habitue, c'est pesant. Je me demande si Karin n'avait pas raison. Pourquoi Sasuke reste avec moi ? Sans doute, pour **ça. **Il se sent certainement redevable. Mais, après tout… Ce que j'ai fait est normal. Autant lui demander :

- …Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Dis… Ce, ce n'est p-pas pour **ça **que tu restes avec moi.

- …Non. Cela à amplifier notre relation et je dois être à tes côtés. Mais… je… je…

- J-je sais que tu tu m'appré…cies. C'était juste un d-doute.

Certes, il est peu bavard, mais il constate toujours quand j'ai besoin d'aide. M'aider, c'est comme boire pour lui. Enfin, je parle de manière hyperbolique mais bon…

Le gong sonne et me percute les tympans. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que du sang coule de mes fragiles organes auditifs. Cela me rappelle Suigetsu qui nous dirait :

_Eh ! Faudrait songer à investir dans une nouvelle sonnerie, l'dirlo ! T'abîmes mes oreilles ! Oh mes pauvres chéries… Papa Suigetsu va vous soigner._

Cette phrase me fait toujours rire mais je ne l'entends malheureusement pas aujourd'hui. Je repars donc avec Sasuke dans notre classe avec une pointe de déception et de déprime.

A l'entrée, Orochimaru-senseï m'attrapa le bras pour fixer l'horaire exact de ma retenue avec, comme à son habitude, une sévérité irremplaçable et son humeur pour le moins déconcertante. Cet homme d'une grandeur magistrale pouvait me, et à tout le monde d'ailleurs, glacer le sang au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Des rumeurs racontaient même qu'il avait rejoint la criminalité par la pédophilie. Mince ! Pourquoi cette idée me venait, là maintenant ? Je me précipite de m'échapper de cette poignée de serpent au plus vite pour s'assoir aux côtés de mon voisin, Haku.

Oubliant ces idées totalement effroyables et sordides, je tente de regagner ce monde parallèle, là où je l'avais laissé. De toute façon, à quoi servait la science quand on s'était investie dans une voie à dominante littéraire ? Mieux valait travailler son imagination et son bonheur que justement « sa cervelle ». Le senseï avait tout faux. En dépit de cela, je ne parvenais plus à m'engouffrer dans les oubliettes des délicieuses illusions. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Suigetsu : Je cherchais le nord, or je marchais vers l'est. Suigetsu m'a indiqué une direction vers le sud… Enfin, en tout cas, grâce à lui, je suis à l'ouest... Et puis, qu'est qui pouvait à ce point me rendre heureuse à part mes amis ou encore ce, justement, sublime et féerique cauchemar ? Mais tout de même, je suis… déboussolé et ma curiosité me pique. Cette curiosité, c'est une piqûre de moustique : Dès que vous vous grattez, ça ne fait qu'empirer. De plus, la démangeaison ne fait que s'accentuer encore, toujours et encore plus on insiste. Ca ne disparaît pas même si on le voudrait et en se grattant comme une forcenée. La seule échéance sera le temps. Si je n'avais pas de la conscience, je serai parti en courant de ce minable cours pour entrer dans celui d'économie de Suigetsu et lui demandé ce que c'est. Or, je ne suis pas aussi bestiale, folle non plus et mon libre arbitre n'est assez puissant pour une telle chose.

Le cours était juste un vent parmi un concert de rock au son strident. Je crispe mes traits de concentration pour y gagner un quelconque indice sur cette surprise, d'ailleurs, peut-être néfaste pour mon intérêt personnel au final.

Dix-sept heures tapantes, Je m'extirpe hâtivement de la salle de Kakashi-senseï pour humer l'air et éviter de couler dans les méandres du sommeil. Ce professeur d'histoire était charmant et avenant mais sa matière, tellement soporifique. Sans doute, on projetait un gaz empli aux somnifères pour désirer un oreiller. Mais, je m'éveille vite en paniquant, en oubliant de saluer Sasuke : Je devais allait en colle ! De plus, je n'aurais plus à attendre après la réponse, une réponse qui se faisait attendre. Je trottine vers la salle de permanence pour cette heure de colle tellement espérée, mais me fit sermonner par la C.P.E, Shizune, qui m'ordonna de ne pas trottiner dans les couloirs. Je me fondis en excuses, toujours en articulant de manière médiocre, devant l'agent de la circulation de peur de me coltiner une amende. Je roule donc à vitesse plus modérée mais toujours hâtive vers ma destination.

Enfin arrivé à la salle, je suis une exception : J'ai le droit de m'assoir ou je veux. C'est quoi ce nouveau droit ? Il semblerait qu'il soit destiné au premier arrivant… Pourquoi pas ? Je m'assis à une place assez reculée pour que personne ne m'observe, moi, honteuse d'avoir était collé. Fixant ma montre avec une curiosité extrême, je constate que Suigetsu n'arrivait pas en avance en colle généralement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir faire ? Il avait peur ? Oh non, n'allait-il tout de même pas me déclarer sa flamme ! Non, c'est insensé. D'où je sors des choses aussi futiles que stupides ?

Tout d'un coup, après une bonne minute, quelqu'un s'approche de moi, pour me demander :

- Ca ne te déranges pas que je m'asseye à côté de toi ?

Je ne regarde pas la personne comme par intimidation. Enfin, ça doit être Suigetsu sans doute.

- T-Tu es bête…Suigetsu…Bien sûr que...non.

- Cool, merci ! Enfin de toute façon, on m'a assigné cette place, t'aurais pas pu refuser, ria-t-il. Mais, je ne m'appelle pas Suigetsu, tu dois confondre ! Moi…

Stupéfaite, je relève la tête perdue dans le décompte du temps. Cette voix, ce n'était pas mon ami. Cette voix, je l'avais déjà ouïe par son timbre mélodieux, comment avais-je pu la confondre ? Cette voix, c'était aussi celle dont Sasuke jalousait d'avoir autant d'intérêt. Cette voix, je la connaissais dans mes rêves. Cette voix, elle n'appartenait qu'à celui que je désire tant. Cette voix, c'est…

- C'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà (et merci !), je suis vraiment désolée. Je devais déjà écrire le chapitre, il y a moins d'une semaine mais on du vérifier les fautes (Ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il y en aient encore...) et retirer les incompréhensions mais aussi d'autres choses qui ne concordaient pas. Peut-être ce délai sera le fruit d'un bon texte, je l'espère.

**Auteur :** Koike Imai

**Personnages :** Je les empruntent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.

**POV : **Naruto Uzumaki.

Bonne lecture ! Et navrée encore pour le retard.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Coexistence malgré conflictualité**

On m'assigne à une place dans le fond de la salle : Très pratique pour se reposer d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur mon travail à faire nonobstant une envie peu impressionnante de m'y mettre. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons, je me dirige vers la double table isolée néanmoins déjà occupée. La première occupante de cette table a la tête baissée : Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Peut-être… Enfin, mieux vaut en avoir le cœur net. Peut-être lui parler avec une voix rassurante et familière et elle m'adressera à son tour, probablement, la parole :

- Ca ne te déranges pas que je m'asseye à côté de toi ?

Elle demeure l'autruche qu'elle était avant que je ne lui parle. En tout cas, elle renchaîne tout de même par :

- T-Tu es bête…Suigetsu…Bien sûr que...non.

Sa voix est tremblante. Tremblante, comme si, elle avait peur. Peur qui se transmet d'ailleurs en tout mon corps, par contamination sans doute. En clair, sa voix tremblante, peureuse me donne l'impression que je l'ai perturbé ou autre. Je n'aurai sûrement pas du la déranger. Elle semble attendre quelqu'un car il me semble moi-même avoir perçu un prénom dans ses paroles très illisibles, même sur ses lèvres. Cette fille à l'allure timide a prononcé « Suigetsu ». Un ami, vraisemblablement. Enfin, j'essaye tout de même de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis malheureusement pas celui qu'elle attend, avec toujours ce ton "bon pote" :

- Cool, merci ! Enfin de toute façon, on m'a assigné cette place, t'aurais pas pu refuser. Mais, je ne m'appelle pas Suigetsu, tu dois confondre ! Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté !

Elle a relevé la tête en même temps que je me présente. Mais, ses yeux… Ils dégagent une lueur. De la colère ? Oh non, je voulais juste être sympathique ! Cette lueur la garde tout de même immobile telle une statue de marbre. Son mutisme n'arrange pas la situation, elle a du fermer ses lèvres de l'intérieur pour que je ne le voie pas. Cette statue ne cesse de me fixer. On dirait qu'elle essaye de dégager ses prunelles des miennes mais n'arrive guère. Sa possible colère lui donne une couleur rouge conséquente mélangée à un blanc très livide. Elle a du mettre la colère et la tristesse dans le même pot de peinture pour obtenir une teinte aussi étonnante qu'originale. Hésitant tout de même à ce qu'elle me jette cette teinte à peu près vermeille, symbolisant son humeur, en pleine figure, je tire la chaise qui m'est destiné avec précaution, pour ne pas la brusquer et m'y assied avec la même attention que juste avant.

Alors… Qu'est ce que m'as donné le prof de sciences pour cette colle ? Oh, des exercices sur la vision, quelle joie… Oui, pour précision, c'est Orochimaru-senseï qui m'a envoyé ici. Il faut dire que je ne serai pas étonné que tous les élèves dans cette classe se soit fait collé par ce psychopathe, m'enfin… Je récite dans ma tête toute la consigne un peu trop fort :

-… champ de vision… myopie… réfractivité… punctum remotum… J'y comprends rien !

Je n'arrive absolument pas à me concentrer. Ma voisine, il n'y a aucun doute, elle se concentre très bien… enfin sur moi. Elle m'en veut tant que ça ? Et pourquoi ? Bon, essayons de lui parler pour briser la glace.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Surprise, elle me regarde comme si elle voulait se jeter de la tour de Tokyo, si ce n'est plus haut.

T'as perdu ta langue ? fis-je tout en riant assez doucement pour ne pas me faire plus remarquer et encore éviter de la brusquer.

-…Je m' app-.. sais plus…

Je la regarde d'un air ahuri pendant une fraction de seconde et explose d'un rire. Cette fille est très drôle, tout compte fait.

- UZUMAKI ! Tu es en colle, je te rappelle ! me hurle Ibiki, le surveillant de la colle.

D'un air las, je me repenche vers la jeune fille, plus attentivement. Elle profite que mes yeux ne soient pas fixés sur les siens, comme si c'étaient eux qui la pétrifiaient:

- …Hina…ta… Hy-Hyûga, essaye-t-elle de prononcer.

- Cool ! Moi c'est N…

- Tu lui as déjà dit, imbécile, me réplique allègrement celui devant nous qui n'est autre que mon meilleur ami Kiba.

Kiba, je le connais depuis mes années en tant que collégien. On s'est toujours entraidé et rien ne pourra nous séparer, même pas une fille. Je le considère un peu comme mon frère jumeau. Pour ça, on a signé un pacte un peu crétin : Se maquiller tous les jours du même symbole. Personnellement, j'ai opté pour des moustaches de renard. On s'en moque, je m'en fiche. C'est pour moi et Kiba qu'elles sont là. Enfin, je suis vite passé à un maquillage permanent. Quand à lui, il s'est maquillé de deux longs triangles isocèles bordeaux sur chaque joue. On se taquine tout le temps. Je lui ébouriffe ses cheveux châtains, qu'ils a toujours du mal à coiffer, par exemple. Il me sort ses plus gros crocs quand je fais ça. Même en cours, cela nous arrive. Comme maintenant quoi. Cependant, je ne rivaliserai jamais face à son chien, Akamaru. En effet, Kiba est aussi très fidèle à Akamaru, j'en suis même parfois jaloux… Je sais, c'est ridicule. Kiba prend toujours son chien, même en cours, dans son sac, puisque ce cabot est très petit enfin de compte ! Cependant, comme je vous le disiez, Akamaru ne fait que lui apporter des ennuis comme aboyer en cours, tout cela pour le taquiner, je suppose. Ce qui a été le plus marquant, c'est la fois où ce chien a uriné dans le sac de Kiba… Je ne vous dis pas la tête de Kiba. De plus, Kiba aura toujours l'excuse, lui, du : « Mon chien a mangé mes devoirs. » Chanceux… D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a été collé par, je vous le donne en mille, Orochimaru, même si c'est plutôt sa fainéantise qui a dévoré ses devoirs.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ahah !

Un blanc enchaîne ma courte phrase et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire gêné accompagné d'une main derrière la tête et un plissement des yeux. Pour ne pas être encore plus victime de ce silence, je replonge immédiatement dans mon devoir mais n'arrive toujours pas à y prendre du sérieux. J'ai toujours ce regard braqué sur moi. Mais pourquoi me fixe-t-elle, bon sang ? Elle m'en veut vraiment à ce point ? Je ne vois pas tellement la gravité de ce que j'ai pu faire. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal au final : Lui demander son prénom, est-ce un acte criminel ? A mon sens, non. Elle me regarde aussi peut-être pour autre chose… Je dois avoir quelque chose sur la figure, un concentré de blanc correcteur sur le front ? Ou mes moustaches ? Sûrement. Mais, c'est plutôt mon corps qu'elle suit, pas mon visage en particulier. Hinata n'a même pas toucher à son travail, c'est étrange. Elle paraît pourtant sérieuse et à l'attitude d'une fille sérieuse en cours. Quoiqu'elle est en colle. Pour quelle raison alors ? Je dois lui faire peur… De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de se poser milles et une questions pour qu'aucune réponse ne fuse. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est assez intrigant. J'arrête mes réflexions et les reporte pour plus tard.

Décidément, même si j'essaye d'abandonner cette idée de chercher le pourquoi du comment, elle revient toutes les trente secondes. Je passe donc mon heure à me creuser la cervelle mais j'ai beau aller chercher le pétrole au plus loin de mon esprit, ma pelle finit par se briser. Je ne trouve pas de réponse à la mystérieuse Hinata et son attitude pour le moins déconcertante. Elle m'inquiète un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas la carrure à me fracasser la tête vu notre différence de gabarit mais mon tuteur m'a toujours dit de me méfier des apparences. Et puis, j'ai le droit d'être effrayé quand même, non ? C'est humain après tout. Enfin, avant que je n'aie pu lui dire un mot, quand on était sur le point de sortir, elle s'est volatilisée comme une hirondelle. Quand je rangeais mes affaires, elle était déjà en train de sortir. C'est qu'elle est très rapide.

Je m'éclipse à mon tour sans attendre Kiba; il ne m'en voudra pas; pour retourner à mon douillet chez moi. Je ne me précipite pas pour une raison particulière malgré une paperasse conséquente que me donnent mes professeurs. Notamment le professeur de japonais… Je pense d'ailleurs que demain, il nous rendra les copies d'avant-hier. Son nom est Iruka Umino, un jeune professeur qui ne cesse de me sermonner. Il a enfin trouvé son nouveau joujou sur qui s'acharnait sans doute… Mais je crois qu'il m'aime bien au fond. Il m'a même proposé des aides pour sa matière. Je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop si je ne fais pas mes devoirs. Je décide donc de me consacre un repos bien « mérité » pour cette soirée.

J'enfourche ma moto rangée à côté de celle de Kiba puis part en direction du logis. Le local est déjà un espace monstrueusement lacunaire. Même pas un vélo. Je me souviens qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes dans cette salle pénitentiaire que je viens de quitter. Je me résigne à croire, qu'après tout, ce ne sont que des questions futiles et sans intérêt. Je démarre donc le moteur de mon engin motorisé et m'échappe de cette prison. Je me sens libre. J'aime énormément cette sensation d'échapper d'un endroit où je me sens prisonnier. C'est comme-ci je m'évader et respirer un air frais de liberté, l'air de la vie. Effectivement, la moto me rend poétique… C'est l'une de mes passions après tout. Je parle de la moto... Pas des poèmes, même si je trouve que la plupart sont bien écrits.

En revanche, je fais une pause et je vois, dans ce café, Sakura. Sakura est une fille assez directe mais franche. Mieux ne vaut pas lui chercher des ennuis. Elle est très agressive, en effet, mais cela lui donne un certain charme, je trouve. Bon, j'avoue, c'est son physique qui m'intéresse plus… Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe et elle ne s'intéresse à moi qu'à un degré insuffisant. L'amitié avec moi et rien de plus, selon elle. Enfin, il faudrait déjà être ami. Elle dit juste ça pour ne pas me décevoir, même si je ne suis pas du genre cœur fragile. Aussi et plutôt car elle a déjà sa proie : Un garçon d'une classe voisine très louche. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve… Certes, il a beaucoup d'élégance mais j'ai bien constaté qu'il ne faisait que l'ignorer. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Bref, je chasse ses idées de ma tête jusqu'à ce que je voie, évidement, dans le même bâtiment, ce type. Elle est en train de l'espionner ? Qu'elle arrête ses fixettes sur ce gars, bon sang ! D'où peut-elle bien le connaître ? Moi, je ne connais même pas sa voix ou encore son nom. Elle non plus, c'est possible. Décidément, il est vraiment trop mystérieux, encore plus qu'Hinata.

Je me remets en route mais quelque chose me revient à l'esprit, comme un souvenir ou une déduction. Je réalise qu'Hinata traîne elle-même avec lui. Mais comment fait-il pour les avoir à ses pieds et toutes en plus, bon sang ? Je vois très bien ce genre de gars qui se jouent d'elles et les collectionnent. Hinata est la prochaine. Hinata s'est fait certainement berné par la classe de ce type et il la manipule. La colère et la jalousie s'emparent de moi, j'ai failli même faire un accident. Pauvre dame Chiyo, elle a du croire que je lui manqué de respect… Je m'excuse auprès de la vieille dame et repart, le cœur moins lourd de haine et l'esprit plus clair. Non, je dois faire des hypothèses trop hâtives et donc fausses. Il ne peut-être inhumain à ce point et puis je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour conjecturer ainsi. Hinata n'est que son amie, après tout. Ma mémoire rassemble plusieurs éléments petit à petit pour que finalement, je suppose que ce garçon est certainement Suigetsu, l'ami d'Hinata dont elle a prononcé le nom, tout à l'heure et que Sakura veut le séduire. J'admets que j'ai fait une belle déduction, ce qui m'arrive de temps en temps tout de même. Je me demande pourquoi je m'intéresse à Suigetsu, d'ailleurs, enfin si tel est son nom ?

20 heures, le ciel se tapisse d'une clarté nocturne éclatante. Heureusement que les phares existent sur mon véhicule. J'arrive devant une tour réfléchissant la nuit par ses innombrables vitres. Je dois me rendre au 51, Namikaze, 3ème étage. Je me gare dans le sombre garage et en entrant dans l'immeuble, prend l'ascenseur par fatigue. D'habitude, je suis plus du genre à gravir les interminables escaliers, un bon exercice musculaire en somme, mais mes jambes ne le souhaitent pas aujourd'hui. Elles me le font sentir par leur masse et poids si écroulants alors qu'elles sont pourtant si entraînées. Je sors les clés. Un trousseau accompagné d'une grenouille orange. C'était la première babiole que m'a offert Jiraya. Elle est très chère à mes yeux, bizarrement. D'ailleurs, je le vois, avachi dans le canapé quand je pousse la lourde porte d'entrée. Il doit encore regarder une de ses séries où il peut mater les poitrines des actrices, à défaut de revues pornographiques. Je me souviens même d'une fois où il m'en a prêté… par « générosité ». Mouais… Effectivement, Jiraya est mon tuteur depuis la mort de mes parents, quelques jours après ma naissance. Même si je le considère comme un vieux pervers, ou un « ermite pas net » une belle antithèse comparé à son état de pervers, c'est mon père, un « père remplaçant ». Je l'adore.

Je m'approche donc du cinquantenaire, la bave à la commissure et un saignement de nez assez superficiel, et le salue d'une main.

- Alors, ta journée, gamin ? me questionne-t-il, tournée dans le sens de salutation.

- Bien. Tu as fait à mangé ?

Il sort de sa bulle érotique et constate la réalité.

- Tu crois que je dois penser à faire à manger quand tu rentres de l'école ? J'ai été occupé toute la journée moi, tu sais. Il fallait que j'avance dans mon bouquin. La clé de la réussite, c'est d'apprendre à se débrouiller seul, alors, commences déjà par la cuisine. Oublies pas de m'en réserver une part voire deux aussi. La générosité est primordiale dans la vie, il faut savoir faire de bonnes actions et surtout aidé ses aînés.

- Tu te considère enfin comme un vieux alors ?

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, petit insolent ! Dépêches toi de cuisiner !

- Ca va, on se calme pépé ! Je m'y mets.

Qu'est ce qu'il est culotté parfois. Enfin, je ne pourrai pas le changer. Je me mets donc rapidement à la tâche pour cuisiner avec tout ce que je trouve… Le résultat n'est qu'un ensemble de bâtonnets de surimis enveloppé dans omelette cramée aux épinards flétris.

- L'ancien ! TELEPHONE ! On va prendre des nouilles à emporter…

- TU téléphones ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suppose ?

- Tu comprends vite, gamin.

Je téléphone pour des ramens. La commande arrivera dans environ une demi-heure en dépit que ce soit ses horaires d'affluences. Même si Ichiraku vend les meilleurs nouilles et ramens de la ville, il arrive à gérer et donner une commande proportionnellement rapide. En attendant la livraison, je m'assois quelques instants aux côtés de mon tuteur. Celui-ci me toise d'un regard interrogateur. Il semble posait une question d'un simple clin d'œil. Une question du genre « Ca va ? ». Pour en être certain, il vaut mieux lui parler.

- Oui ?

- On t'a égaré ou tu divagues juste ?

- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il éteint la télévision. Un air sérieux surplombe sa posture et son visage. On dirait qu'il a deviné à quoi je pense.

- J'ai juste l'impression qu'une… amie est distraite par un autre gars. Elle est charmée. Et ce gars en question n'est pas très net et est trop… mystérieux. Il va sûrement se jouer d'elle. Ca me fait un peu mal pour elle.

« Amie » est plus appropriée et semble plus logique que connaissance pour dire cela, même si je ne la connais pas. Je crains par contre qu'il me demande du coup de lui présenter pour reluquer sa poitrine et lui faire de la dragounette… inefficace, certes. Mais efficace pour la faire fuir.

- Et si t'essayais d'en apprendre plus sur ce « gars » ?

- Faut voir… Il est bizarre et pas mal méprisant. C'est impossible, surtout pour moi.

- Approches toi de lui, tu en sauras davantage.

- Je viens de te dire : On n'est pas compatibles !

- Demandes à ton amie si elle pourrait t'aider à être « ami » avec lui.

- Faut voir. Je tenterai. Merci l'ermite pas net !

Ce bon vieux Jiraya… A croire qu'il a toujours un baume de sourire sur lui. C'est pour ça que je l'adore !

- Cela me fait plaisir que tu ais retrouvé le sourire. Toi qui es toujours aussi enthousiaste, te voir si morose était déprimant. Tu dois compter beaucoup à cette fille quand même. Hum… Naruto ?

Je la sens venir celle-la…

- Tu pourrais peut-être me la présenter ?

- Elle… elle…a peur des pédophiles.

- Quoi ?

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, je profite pour m'échapper.

- … NARUTO ! Sale mioche, reviens ici et comportes toi en homme !

Bon, comme je suis destiné à rester au moins plus d'un bon quart d'heure dans cette chambre où je me suis enfui et enfermé, je décide d'allumer ma console. Après tout, la journée a été dure. Tenter de dormir pour récupérer de l'énergie, c'est compliqué, surtout dans mon cas. Ce foutu jeu m'annonce déjà un « Game over ! ». Jiraya doit avoir raison, je dois être ailleurs, moi qui ne perds jamais. Ou dû justement à ce manque de sommeil. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour elle. Ca serait plutôt pour Sakura que je devrais m'inquiéter. Peut-être pas car Sakura est assez mature et à les moyens de se défendre. Je me pose tout de même la question car elle a l'air d'une pré-adolescente qui ne connaît absolument rien au fait de sortir avec quelqu'un. Oui, ce n'était pas elle, la dite « amie » mais Hinata. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, juste que j'ai peur pour elle. Une personne qui à l'air si fragile. Bon demain, c'est décidé, je vais en découvrir plus sur ce type.

Je cogite éperdument, pour élaborer un plan qui demeure inexistant, sur mon lit en ne cessant de contempler ma chambre. Un désastre aurait sûrement dit ma mère. Il est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais connu mais, je rêve parfois de l'avoir connu. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me réconforte quand je ne vais pas bien, qu'elle me donne des conseils avec les filles, qu'elle me concocte des plats comestibles, qu'elle soit là et qu'elle m'aime tout simplement. Elle est restée, en tant que nom et que photos, avec mon père. Justement, je saisis cette photo d'un souvenir jamais connu. Ils étaient beaux ensembles. A trois, on aurait formé, une famille. Oui, une belle famille…

Une sonnerie vient tinter dans mon esprit. C'est la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. La livreuse, la fille du patron, doit être arrivé. Bien entendu, je ne dois pas aller ouvrir à la charmante Ayame, ce vieux pervers s'en chargera pour y porter des regards bien indiscrets. Il a de la chance que le client soit roi… Je sors de ma pièce, fais signe à Ayame et l'aide à s'extirper du filet de Jiraya. Ce n'est pas tâche aisé de détacher ce gros cochon d'une femme désirable. Pour cette fois-ci, je lui ai dit de prendre sa paire de jumelles pour voir la voisine de l'immeuble d'en face prendre sa douche. Heureusement, ça à très bien marché.

Jiraya traîne des pieds en sortant de sa chambre à plaisir, avec déception, après y être furtivement et m'avoir laissé régler la note, avec un pourboire. Je lui tends son modeste carton rempli de succulentes nouilles. Il joue le gamin avec un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et m'arrache des mains le carton. Puis, sa bonne humeur reprend. Jiraya est comme ça, il peut passer du sérieux à la rigolade en un clin d'œil. Je dois tenir ce caractère qu'on qualifie d'imprévisible de cet énergumène. J'ai bien déteint sur lui, malheureusement. Qui plus est que durant le repas, il me bassine sur ses histoires amoureuses d'antan. Je l'écoute sans trop attention. La seule parole qui m'a parue croustillante, c'est le fait qu'il me parle d'une aventure avec une certaine Tsunade. Or, Tsunade est le proviseur du lycée. Il ne semble pas au courant malgré que j'y sois depuis un an. Et puis, je dis « croustillante » mais il m'a déjà raconté cette histoire trois fois. Je pense que le vieux doit devenir sénile mais ça me fait bien rire malgré tout. Cette aventure est tout de même cocasse, en imaginant la directrice avec mon tuteur. Sur les radotages de Jiraya, je pars me coucher avec un manque d'envie dans mes draps machiavéliques qui m'ensevelissent de cauchemars perpétuels. Je n'aime pas dormir. Si je le fais ici ou en cours, c'est que j'en suis juste obligé. Malgré qu'on me qualifie paresseux, ce comble demeurera encore. Je préfère que le croque-mitaine m'avale que de roupiller dans ce tombeau.

6 heures. J'ai mal dormi. J'ai cauchemardé. Me faire ensevelir était une mauvaise idée enfin de compte, même si c'est un de mes besoins primaires. C'était encore un de ses cauchemars où mes parents meurent. J'étais haït par tous par la suite. Des souvenirs d'enfance en clair qui submergeait. Où tout le monde me rejetait et que tout un coup, une ombre me broyait complètement, une ombre de haine qui me traversait dans tout le corps en passant par chacune de mes artères. Si j'y pense en sortant du lycée, je devrai m'acheter ce livre sur la signification des rêves. Des sottises, j'ai toujours dit, mais je dois trouver un remède à ce cauchemar permanent. Finalement, je troquerai bien le sommeil contre un besoin trop grand en nourriture. Cela dure depuis trop longtemps… 3 mois ! Je n'en connais même pas la raison. Pourquoi ces souvenirs si horribles reviennent maintenant et pas avant ou même plus tard ? Pourquoi me les présenter, une fois de plus ? J'applique encore ma philosophie inutile. Je décide de juste appréhender chaque nuit et ne pas me poser de questions. Ca passera. Je me lève de mauvaise humeur mais envie cette journée plus que cette nuit. La bonne humeur refait vite surface, grâce à mon caractère qu'on dit de robuste et enjoué. Maintenant, je dois me préparer : Un bain mousseux instantané, une tenue décontractée à ravir, une coiffure peu appliquée, un petit déjeuner complet avec du bon lait, un brossage de dents, un sac paré et je suis prêt.

Je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus comme il pleut. La chaussée rique d'être glissante et Jiraya ne veut pas que je prenne de risque. Cependant, il est trop à l'avance. Ca m'aurait plus arrangé que ce bus soit zen et pas trop ponctuel. Pile quand j'arrive, le voilà. J'ai eu de la chance. Kiba ne prend pas le bus. Il préfère faire sa visite guidée de la ville sur son bolide, même s'il neige. Mais je n'aime pas tellement être seul dans le bus. Heureusement, il y a Gaara. Ce type est un peu… comment dire… Ben, aucun mot en fait. Gaara est Gaara. Je le connais depuis un an mais malgré tout ça, il reste un chic type. On est amis, enfin, il m'a déjà dit « Je t'aime bien, Naruto. » donc je suppose qu'il me considère comme cela. Il faut avouer que des fois, cet ami me fait peur avec ses pulsions sadiques. Il sait aussi être très sérieux comme il le montre en classe. Un chouchou des professeurs. Il est très intelligent à vrai dire. Il pourra peut-être me donner les réponses en japonais… Mais ce rouquin n'est pas là aujourd'hui, comme par hasard. Je me dirige donc vers les places du fond pour y retrouver Shikamaru, un élève brillant mais plutôt flemmard… Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois Hinata. C'est dingue quand même. Lorsqu'on rencontre une personne pour la première fois, on la croise souvent par la suite et la reconnaît automatiquement. Je m'approche d'elle et demande si la place est libre.

- Hey, Hinata ! Excuses moi, mais ta place est libre ou tu attends quelqu'un ?

- …Je… et bien…

Elle devient rouge comme les pivoines de Madame Chiyo. Je fais abstraction et décide de m'insérer.

- Merci Hinata ! Alors comment ça va ?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. C'est une question banale pourtant.

- Moi j'ai la pêche en tout cas ! Ahah ! T'es en quelle classe au fait toi ? En littéraire non ?

Elle hoche la tête comme les toutous dans les voitures et dévie son visage pour regarder la route. Le bus s'arrête. Elle regarde à l'extérieur, je suppose. Elle épie quelqu'un de ses yeux légèrement lavande. Plusieurs personnes montent dans le bus. Karin, une amie de Sakura, un roux assez impressionnant qui me dépasse sans doute niveau carrure, des jumeaux, une autre rouquine, un type aux cheveux blancs et enfin un aux cheveux corbeaux. C'est encore ce Suigetsu ! Mais il me suit ou quoi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans le bus… Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas souvent aussi. Il s'apprête à s'asseoir à côté de ma voisine mais trouve un intrus : Moi. Une ribambelle d'émotions le traverse : Étonnement, questionnement, jalousie, colère et mépris.

-Mais qu'est que tu fous à ma place toi ?

- Ben… tu sais, cette place n'est pas inscrite à ton nom. Regarde !

Je me lève pour faire semblant de regarder sur le siège une étiquette de son nom.

- Ton nom… Oh nulle part ! Dommage. Y a d'autres places ailleurs. Tu pourras te mettre là demain, c'est pas grave, répondit-je moqueur mais tout de même désolé.

Hinata laisse échapper un rire mais Suigetsu la regarde intensément et elle s'arrête.

- Pousses-toi.

- Pardon ?

- T'es sourd ? Pousses-toi. Tu ne vois pas que tu la gênes ?

- De qui ?

- Hinata ! rétorque-t-il.

- J'ai pas tellement l'impression… Et puis, arrêtes de me chercher des noises, va chercher une place ailleurs.

Avant de s'éloigner, il soupire un « crétin » et relève la tête de façon hautaine. Là, il dépasse les bornes tout de même, mais j'essaye de ne pas réagir. Puis le chauffeur lance :

- Parfait ! Vous avez enfin fini vos chamailleries ! Allez, on peut se remettre en route. Ah les jeunes… Je vous jure.

Pendant le reste du trajet, j'essaye de soutirer des réponses à Hinata sur son ami :

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- … Euh… Non non, murmure-t-elle en tremblant.

- Mais, il ne te veut aucun mal ? Il ne veut rien te faire, dis moi ?

- … Non ! J-je l'aime… BIEN ! Il est très gen…til.

- Sérieux ? Dis, Hinata ? Tu voudrais pas m'aider ? J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler. J'ai envie de le connaître.

- Qu-qu-Quoi ?!

- Oui, j'voudrais être son…ami, tu vois ?

- …Okay.

A chaque parole, Hinata ne cesse de rougir, elle ne fait que murmurer, je suis obligé de m'approcher d'elle pour bien l'entendre mais ses rougissements s'amplifient. Elle rougit cependant nettement plus à cette dernière parole que je prononce. Je la comprends. Cela doit lui paraître étrange comme réaction : Devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui vous agresse. Elle doit me prendre pour un « crétin », elle aussi.

- Cool ! T'as quoi là au fait ?

- …Japona..

- Ah je l'ai après moi ! On se verra à l'interclasse, bon sang ! J'te ferai un coucou ! je m'exclame en tirant la langue.

Elle rougit de plus belle. Elle est trop drôle comme ça ! Je la désigne du doigt :

- AHAHAHAH ! T'es vraiment trop hilarante ! Surtout quand tu rougis !

A présent, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue une écrevisse. Ce rouge est devenu vraiment trop intense qu'il m'aveugle. Elle semble sur le point de pleurer de honte. Bon sang, je l'ai mis mal à l'aise, devant tout le monde ! Elle est sur le point d'exploser.

- Hinata ! Pardon, je suis désolé. Vraiment navré !

Si elle l'avait pu, elle serait sorti par la fenêtre du bus, je pense. L'arrêt est proche, Hinata se prépare à se volatiliser comme hier, en se levant de sa place, en prenant son sac et en slalomant mes jambes, pour éviter tout contact et ne pas me percuter. Dès que les portes s'ouvrent, elle a disparu. Je distingue Suigetsu et le garçon aux cheveux blancs d'avant qui court après elle. Celui là vient de la classe scientifique, comme Sakura, je crois, enfin pas sûr. Je tente de les traquer et avec succès, je les rattrape. Il faut dire que ces trois là sont tous de même rapides et que j'ai dû me taper un sprint. Je crie, à bout de souffle :

-Hinata ! A… A… Attends.

Elle stoppe sa course et ses deux acolytes l'imitent. Suigetsu me toise encore de son air hautain mais c'est le garçon mi-requin qui m'aborde :

- Ahah ! Naruto Uzumaki ! C'est ça ?

- Euh… ouais, t'es… qui toi ?

- Moi, c'est Suigetsu Hôzuki.

C'est lui Suigetsu ? Et bien, il a l'air déjà plus commode que l'autre. Je dévisage maintenant cet usurpateur d'identité… Enfin, c'est moi qui lui aie donné le nom de Suigetsu. Cette surprise, étonnamment, me redonne du souffle et donc plus d'aisance dans mes paroles ? Un bon remède. Je pointe du doigt le garçon aux cheveux obscurs et lui demande, confus :

- C-Ce n'est pas toi Suigetsu alors ?

Hinata pouffe de rire malgré sa honte, qui semble disparu instantanément à présent grâce à cette gaffe. Suigetsu l'accompagne. Il me fusille du regard :

- Comment peux tu me confondre avec ce malade mental ? A moins que tu fais parti de la même espèce que lui ?

- C'est quoi ton nom alors ?

- Pff… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais… Et qu'est que tu nous veux ?

- Je peux m'excuser tout de même auprès d'Hinata, non ?

- Aucune excuse tolérée. Allez, viens Hinata, on s'en va.

Hinata semble émerveillée et il semblerait qu'elle voudrait refuser la proposition de ce type, mais elle bredouille tout de même un « O-oui. » et ils s'en vont. Elle est prisonnière. Suigetsu, lui, reste là et me dévoile :

- Excuse le, il est très souvent sur les nerfs. Au fond, il a toujours été très triste, tu sais. Au fait, son nom c'est Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Bref, j'y go ! A un de ces quatre, Uzumaki !

Il s'éloigne rapidement en criant après Sasuke, apparemment. Mais celui-ci l'ignore. Quand à moi, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours pour le cours de mathématiques. Pile quand j'arrive, la sonnerie stridente retentit. Avec Kiba, on parle de nos motos en attendant la prof de maths. Cette dernière arrive, en se faisant les ongles avec un petit couteau suisse. Elle vocifère une salutation et fait un salut militaire à tous élèves avant de rentrer. Cette prof est vraiment sortie de l'armée, je crois. Elle nous fait entrer, un par un, en ligne droite dans la salle et nous donne l'ordre de lui répondre à sa salutation chacun notre tour. Si on ne le fait pas, elle est à la limite de vous étrangler. Elle l'a déjà fait à un élève très timide, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. On s'assoit chacun à notre place dans cette escouade et Anko Mitarashi, la prof de maths nous donne de suite, le protocole improvisé qu'elle a préparé : Exercices, exercices et encore exercices. Elle n'avait décidément pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui et elle se prélasse sur sa chaise de bureau, grosses bottes sur le bureau en bouquinant un magazine : Murder-mag avec en couverture, une légende indiquant « Broyé par le camion à ordures ».

Je ne suis ni avec Kiba, ni avec Gaara donc je ne peux pas papoter, même si je m'entends bien d'ailleurs avec quasiment toute la classe. C'est surtout qu'Anko m'arracherai les yeux avec une fourche si je le faisais. Avec aucune envie de faire ses exercices qu'elle ne corrigera même pas, je décide de planer. Ou je pense à ce que m'a dit Suigetsu : « Il est beaucoup sur les nerfs ces temps-ci. Au fond, il est très triste, tu sais. ». Je n'y crois pas... Ce gars, enfin Sasuke, à l'air d'avoir un cœur de pierre ! Et aucun sentiment pour envoyer bouler la pauvre Sakura et sans doute se jouer d'Hinata. Il est cruel, orgueilleux, distant… Inhumain ? Bon, si Suigetsu me dit que ce robot est triste, c'est qu'il a peut-être un cœur, au fond. Bizarrement, j'ai vraiment envie de connaître ce Sasuke. Si Hinata a réussi à le prendre en temps qu'ami ou petit ami, je ne sais pas, je peux y parvenir. Ca sera gravir l'Himalaya mais j'aime me lancer des défis, surtout les plus durs. Marteler dans la glace ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Oui, je le considère comme de la glace. Froid comme il est, il fait vraiment glaçon. « Glaçon » … Un surnom qui lui irait à merveille. Je laisse échapper un léger rire peu inaudible face à cette appellation.

- Uzumaki… blâme la meurtrière avec un sourire aussi sadique qu'Orochimaru, corriger te tente ? AU TABLEAU ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !

J'ai dû corriger tous les exercices pendant cette heure-ci, enfin même un peu plus que ceux qu'elle avait donné. Je croyais dur comme… du polystyrène qu'elle n'allait pas corriger. Elle m'a aussi refilé un coup de règle sur les doigts. Je croyais que c'était interdit, mais j'ai dû me tromper puisqu'elle le fait. Je sors furtivement de cette salle de torture. Et dire que j'aimais les mathématiques avant, à présent, c'est devenu une matière pour les esclaves, les suicidaires ou encore les masochistes. Merci Anko-senseï.

Je rejoins à présent la salle d'Iruka. Pour une fois, je suis bien heureux de le retrouver. Le meilleur prof du monde face à Orochimaru et l'autre sadique. Iruka-senseï est sympathique et indulgent dans le fond. Il donne juste trop de devoirs mais c'est pour nous « entraîner », je suppose. Il veut qu'on réussisse nos examens, comme il l'a dit au début du trimestre, il y a deux semaines. C'est un changement de pensée furtif mais qui me vient comme une évidence à présent suite à la comparaison. Je me précipite vers sa salle par peur que cette folle me traque sans relâche et quand j'entre dans la salle, je pousse un :

- Iruka-senseï ! Vous m'avez manqué !

Des paires d'yeux me fixent bizarrement… je suis entré dans la mauvaise salle. La salle d'économie. Le professeur me questionne du regard et les élèves, rangeant leurs affaires, éclatent de rire. Pour le moins gêné, je m'enfuis vers la bonne salle et, pour paraître moins ridicule, je tonitrue cette fois :

- Bonjour Iruka-senseï !

- Ah, bonjour Naruto. Tu tombes bien. Approches !

Il me présente une feuille. Une feuille d'examen plus précisément. Une note plutôt faible, qui est la mienne… Bien sûr.

- 7 ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu aurais pu faire mieux ! Je sais que tu as des difficultés comme l'a dit ton ancien professeur mais tout de même. Tu l'as travaillé au moins, cette interrogation ?

- Euh, oui-oui bien sûr ! mentis-je.

- Ah…, dis... Naruto, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Tu veux des cours de soutien ?

- Vous me l'avez déjà proposé, vous savez, soufflai-je, ma réponse n'a pas changé.

- C'est différent cette fois-ci. Je te propose avec un élève.

- Ah ?

Il fixe son regard vers le seul élève encore restant dans sa classe. Je vois clair dans son jeu, il veut me proposer de travailler avec lui. Il l'interpelle et celui-ci se retourne.

- Qu'en dirais-tu ? Donner des cours à Naruto, ça te tenterai, Sasuke ?

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez pour un second chapitre ? Nullissime, médiocre, bien, très bien ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review, ça fait très plaisir !

J'en profite pour répondre à une review :

_** Elikia : **A vrai dire, Sasuke et Hinata amis étaient bizarres pour moi au début. Je comprend ta réaction. Mais tu comprendras ou tu as déjà compris pourquoi cette amitié. Sinon, merci beaucoup, ça m'a encouragé d'entendre ça de ta part. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

Bon... la fin n'est peut-être pas originale que Sasuke aide Naruto dans ses devoirs, c'est vrai. En revanche, vous savez déjà un peu à quoi vous attendre dans les prochains chapitres.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je croise les doigts pour qu'ils vous aient plus ! A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! :manque de se prendre une balle:

Ahah... Oui, ce retard... Je suis sincèrement navrée ! Je comprends vos envies de meutres. Mais, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. C'est à mon professeur de physique plutôt ! Demandez lui de réduire les devoirs et je serais tout à vous pour écrire la fiction.

Au passage, j'ai changé le titre pour cause de changement dans l'histoire et plus de cohérence. (Ne prenez pas "Tandem" à son premier sens, évidemment !)

**Auteur : **Koike Imai

**Personnages : **Faîtes votre révérence à Masashi pour ses incroyables personnages et son imagination extraordinaire.

**POV : **Sasuke Uchiha.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimiez.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ****: Le sens du devoir**

Une dimension jusqu'à ce jour impénétrable, cela doit être ici que je me situe actuellement. Je l'appellerai, le monde de l'ironie. Effectivement, j'ai ouïe un verbe, ou plutôt une expression dégénérant vers ce verbe : Aider. Aider, une action que l'on exécute toujours dans le but de faciliter les actions de quelqu'un. Cette facilité est d'ordinaire gratuite. Or, la gratuité se paye par l'amitié occasionnellement. L'amitié, on l'apprécie, mais dans de rares cas ne finit pas dans les néants du destin. Le destin n'a jamais aussi mal choisi de mettre au défi en me refilant Naruto Uzumaki à qui je dois donner des cours de soutien. Naruto Uzumaki n'est autre qu'un blondinet pour le moins écervelé. Les stéréotypes sur les blonds et blondes ont dû être composés pour lui. Il brille de beauté selon la gente féminine, ou masculine même, mais ce n'est pas grâce à ce prétexte qu'il brillera dans la vie. Je n'assimile pas le fait qu'Hinata chérisse ce type comme de l'or. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Dois-je choisir d'aider cet imbécile ou non ? La réponse semble pourtant évidente. J'ajoute un regard pathétique vers mon professeur mais un empli de rigidité que juge déconcertante vers l'autre, pour confirmer mon choix :

- Navré mais je ne connais pas tellement Naruto.

Naruto me fixe, interloqué. Je dis bien la vérité après tout. Si pour lui se coaliser se limite au simple fait de plusieurs entrevues et une vraie rencontre, cela veut dire que ses amis se comptent sur un millier de… mains !

- Tu n'as qu'a essayé ? Tu trouveras Naruto fort aimable, souligne-t-il avec un sourire complice au blond, dans le pire des cas, je dissoudrai votre binôme, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais, qu'aurai-je à y gagner ?

Mon maître de japonais pousse le même air que le crétin qui l'avoisine. Une dilution de stupeur et de fureur. La solution remonte déjà à la surface, mais essaye tout de même de se contenir, par milles efforts, mais en vain :

- Sasuke ! On ne fait pas les choses toujours pour son propre-intérêt ! Penses aux autres.

Que « je pense aux autres »… Les efforts, je les faits pour moi. C'est chacun pour sa peau dans la vie sauf si on est liés. Je me pose néanmoins une question. Être lié par une personne qui en est liée à une autre, est ce que c'est être relié à cette dernière ? Indirectement, oui. Directement, je ne dois donc aucun service à Naruto même s'il est lié à Hinata. Je n'entrave rien. Mon acte est tout simplement normal théoriquement. En pratique, selon les dires d'Iruka-senseï, cela serait anormal.

- J'y réfléchirai, professeur. Au revoir.

Je sors de la salle furtivement pour empêcher un retard dans ma prochaine matière, s'accumulant de minutes en minutes mais aussi cette situation toute aussi gênante qu'agaçante. Tout ça à cause de Naruto Uzumaki. S'il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, il devrait aller chercher une autre proie que moi, plus facile à traquer et à dévorer. Par chance, j'arrive pile quand le professeur arrive. Elle m'examine de la tête aux pieds, en me voyant arriver en courant presque. Je ne suis tout de même pas déguisé en clown de films d'horreur. Cela arrive à tout le monde d'arriver en retard en cours… Mais pas à moi d'ordinaire, certes.

Pendant cette heure d'anglais, je suis avec Hinata. Que je sois avec elle m'importe, j'ai horreur de bavarder en cours. Hinata ne bavarde pas de toute façon. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle ne suit pas le cours, mais ne rêvasse pas non plus. De sa main vivement animée, elle griffonne lentement des mots interdits ici pour en construire des phrases imprononçables dans cette salle dans laquelle nous sommes condamnés. Trois phrases interrogatives. On peut dire que ses doigts de droitière savent manipuler le crayon. Quelques secondes après, elle se redresse, innocente. Sa main repose sa plume pour se reposer elle-même sur le papier, et le faire glisser, dans ma direction, le plus discrètement possible. Je ne souhaite aucunement collaborer en lisant. Or, la curiosité nous engloutit souvent au bout du compte et nous oblige à commettre des actes ou fraudes que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de suivre, voire violer les règles. J'applique un coup d'œil circonspect sur ces mots, à la dérobée. Une écriture à la fois appliquée mais tout aussi furtive et évasive :

_- Alors ? Pourquoi Iruka t'as retenu ? J'ai vu… « Tu sais qui » en plus de ça… Il t'a parlé ?_

Elle m'interroge pour des broutilles. Evidemment, si Naruto ne serait pas impliqué, elle n'aurait même pas eu la décence de me le demander. Je ponctue donc sa missive improvisée d'un avertissement :

_- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et puis, au lieu de m'écrire, écoutes le cours._

_- Sasuke, s'il te plaît…_

_- On en parlera à midi, fiches moi la paix._

Sur cette dernière recommandation, elle n'agite plus ce crayon, de couleur lilas comme elle l'aime, sur le papier blanchâtre. On se concentre derechef sur le cours d'anglais sans mal. L'heure se déroule sous les participations d'élèves studieux, sans moi toutefois. C'est Gaara qui se prononce. Gaara, un garçon étrange. Une impression de schizophrénie me traverse l'esprit quand je le vois : Studieux et sympathique un jour, sadique et énervant le jour d'après. Néanmoins, avec moi, il est toujours distant et me toise d'un mépris féroce. Il est juste jaloux. Très jaloux. Je pense que c'est dû aux notes, rien de plus.

Ensuite surviennent les prochaines heures de cette matinée automnale humide et froide. Malgré ma veste marine, le froid me traverse les pores de ma peau sans pudeur. Je me réchauffe tant bien que mal en me blottissant dans le berceau de mes bras. Effectivement, je me situe dans l'une des zones froides du lycée : Les salles-laboratoires. J'attends après Suigetsu. J'ai fuit volontairement Hinata pour éviter cet interrogatoire que je ne veux absolument pas avoir droit. Même avec une timidité et un mutisme omniprésent, elle est capable de m'imposer cela. Suigetsu surgit enfin de sa classe en maudissant une nouvelle fois Orochimaru. On passe aux casiers et nous nous rendons vers la cantine. Hinata nous à retrouver, malheureusement. Les portables sont des inventions stupides. Je préfère écrire à l'ancienne avec des lettres. C'est vieux jeu mais une carte postale ou une lettre est plus beau qu'un banal message téléphonique. Cela s'entend que je parle de lettres occasionnelles ! Nous ne sommes pas munis de pigeons voyageurs à la maison, évidemment. Même s'il m'arrive d'écrire des lettres à moi-même. Enfin soit, je hais les téléphones portables. Et pour preuve, ici actuellement, Suigetsu a indiqué notre position à Hinata par message téléphonique. Machine de malheur ! Si tu n'existais pas, je serai bien en paix.

Encore un menu digne du piètre chef de cuisine, les élèves sont soumis à goûter à une espèce de purée mutante accompagnée de son filet de sauce translucide. Je rejette l'idée d'essayer de comprendre ce à quoi correspond le reste. Quand à moi, je me suis préparé des sushis, cela suffira amplement et sera assurément meilleur que ce « plat ». L'odeur qui en émane n'est que pestilentielle, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, dans mon dos, je sens des effluves de parfum masculin me titillant mes narines sensibles. Je les reconnais rapidement. C'est encore cet idiot.

- J'peux manger avec vous ? s'enquiert Naruto.

- Et puis quoi en…

- Eh eh ! Merci Sasuke !

Une stupidité pertinente, une politesse rustre, un culot irréprochable… C'est pour dire qu'il cumule. Je laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération s'étant fait attendu depuis un temps certain. Hinata ne fait qu'augmenter ma méprise actuelle de la situation avec ses délires de préadolescente en rougissant.

- Alors, votre matinée ?

- Ne m'en parles pas… L'enfer ! J'étais encore avec Orochimaru ! se plaint Suigetsu, tout de même aux anges d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui converser, pour une fois.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : Quitter cette table ! Ce crétin m'exaspère. J'engloutis donc mes sushis comme un composteur et repart illico, sans saluer personne. Que les regards de mes anciens voisins me fixent, je n'en ai rien à faire. Que ces filles écervelées me saluent de la main, je n'en ai rien à faire non plus. Je pousse la lourde porte de la cantine pour me dissimuler dans la brume du couloir. Autant aller s'ennuyer et errer dans les corridors que de le voir. Je décide donc de me rendre à la bibliothèque, histoire de bouquiner ou tout simplement feuilleter et survoler des ouvrages ennuyants. Je n'ai rien à faire, après tout. Quoique…

- Sasuke.. ?

Je me retourne à allure molle, Hinata, les mains jointes sur son cœur essoufflé, se tient courbée devant moi. Sa course, semble-t-il, a augmenté la zone d'occupation de sa masse chevelue : Auparavant posée sur une unique de ses étroites épaules, ses cheveux sont décoiffés. Son regard transparent reflète l'épuisement suivi d'une once de questionnement.

- P-Pourquoi…Tu es parti ?

- Je ne fréquente pas les imbéciles.

- Sasuke !

Son ton s'affermit mais cela ne me choque pas tant que ça. Hinata est très réservée et articule mal mais offenser quelqu'un qu'elle aime la change quelque peu.

- Arrêtes de LE traiter d'idiot ! Tu sais très… bien qu'il est…

- Idiot, oui, je la coupe sèchement, Enfin, on s'en fiche. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es vraiment venue ici.

- Pour venir te chercher.

- L'autre et la vraie raison, s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

J'avais omis ce détail. Si je le pouvais, je m'enfuirai même en rampant mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher. Elle pourrait s'accrocher à ma jambe, ou même me jeter un lasso.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de le savoir.

- On… parle de… lui et tu le sais qu'il faut m'en parler...

- Hinata ! Je n'en ai pas envie, laisses-moi tranquille ! je vocifère.

- Je t'en… prie Sasuke. Je ne le dir-rais à personne, me supplie la brune.

En fait, c'est justement à elle que je veux éviter d'en parler. Inopportunément, elle n'abandonnera jamais son but et voudra à tout prix me le sortir de la bouche. J'essaye tout de même de lutter contre elle et ne répond guère, si ce n'est :

- Pourquoi tu y tiens autant Hinata ?

- Dis moi… juste.

J'expire lentement de façon agacée et craque. Je me sens très vulnérable brusquement. Je suis pourtant têtu comme on me le dit, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir, par mon caractère, ceux à qui je donne de l'importance. J'inspire promptement, puis déballe mon discours, honteux de ma fragilité :

- Naruto est nul en japonais, Iruka veut que je lui donne des cours. Fin de l'histoire.

- P-p… pardon ?!

- Tu es sourde ou quoi ? je soupire en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- N-Non… C'est juste que… c'est une une chance. Sasuke, j-je peux te… demander un ser…

- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne me traînerai pas un boulet ! ayant deviné ses intentions.

- M-mais, tu ne… comprends pas ! Na… Il m'a dit, ce matin. Il s'intéresse à ton... sujet.

- …Tu-tu blagues, j'espère ?!

- …Non.

- Pourquoi à moi ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! je m'écrie.

- Je n'en sais rien. Sasuke… s'il te plaît. Ecoutes moi…

Je suis totalement confus. S'intéresser à moi ? Mais, c'est tout simplement stupide. Je n'aurai pas dû en un attendre moins d'un idiot pour penser et vouloir des idioties pareilles. Je suis dans de beaux draps ! Comment vais-je faire pour me débarrasser de ce pou tenace ? Même un répulsif est inefficace contre ce mutant. La seule solution est sans doute de le vaincre en jouant à son propre jeu. Néanmoins, ce jeu ne me plaît guère donc je rejette cette idée.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà élaboré un plan…

- Non, pas un-un plan. Juste que tu acceptes. D…donnes lui les cours particuliers.

Je souffle d'impuissance et d'exaspération. Que faire ? Accepter ? Non, j'aurai des regrets et j'aurais des migraines tellement je me frapperais le front, Hinata me poserait sans arrêt ses lourdes questions, j'aurais moins de temps libre pour moi, même si mon temps libre est chargé comme celui d'un emploi à mi-temps. De plus, ce nigaud me casserait les pieds, resterait sans doute avec moi tout le temps. Ou je peux ne pas accepter et être libre ? C'est un choix critiquable. Je serai égoïste, j'aurai un exécrable point de vue sur Iruka, Hinata serait noyé dans le naufrage que provoqueraient ses larmes et pour finir en beauté, Uzumaki continuerai tout de même à me coller pour me demander la raison de ma décision ou autre, donc, ça ne change rien de ce côté. Or, l'égoïsme est bon à prendre pour soi. Pour ne pas décevoir Hinata, je lui réponds, comme à l'habitude, que je réfléchirai et qu'on en parlera plus tard, même si je connais ma future réponse. Elle reste donc planter là, comme une colonne. J'en profite pour m'exiler au temple des livres du lycée. Toutefois, devant l'entrée, surprise ! … Ou non. Le blondinet est encore là. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour manger aussi vite ? Il en avait marre de Suigetsu… e qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Il n'est cependant pas seul. Gaara est avec lui. Comment fait-il pour traîner avec lui ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, Uzumaki ?

- Je suis en pause, comme tout le monde et je discute avec un ami, ça se voit non ?

- Ouais mais y a même pas dix minutes, tu étais à la cantine.

- Gaara m'a appelé et je l'ai rejoins ici. Il voulait juste que je lui donne le titre d'un livre.

Cet ignorant profond s'intéresse aux livres ? C'est vraiment la blague la plus drôle que j'ai entendue !

- Au fait, je te présente Ga…

- On se connait… se contente de répondre celui-ci, on est dans la même classe.

- Et tu ne m'as jamais présenté Sasuke !

- A quoi bon…

Il nous laisse tranquille et s'éloigne en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Il n'en avait pas l'obligation car j'allais le suivre en ignorant Naruto, jusqu'à ce que des doigts enlacent mon maigre poignet et le comprime vigoureusement. D'un reflexe, je glisse mon poignet hors de cette cage et mes joues s'embrasent futilement, face au contexte embarrassant. Par chance, personne n'a vu ce rapprochement.

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Uzumaki ?! Lâches-moi !

- Excuses-moi mais tu partais trop vite à mon goût.

- Arrêtes tes avances et fiches moi la paix !

- Haha ! Mais non ! Je ne te drague pas. Je voulais juste te dire que…

- Va plutôt rejoindre tes vrais amis. J'en ai assez de te voir. Ta simple présence m'horripile !

- Ce que vous êtes capricieuse ! plaisante-t-il, vous pouvez au moins m'accorder vingt secondes de votre précieuse et majestueuse vie, Princesse Sasuke !

- Abruti ! Je vais te…

Je me prépare à externaliser toute ma rage ayant monté en flèche face à cette remarque me féminisant. Pourtant, il est plus grand que moi et plus robuste. Il me bloque instantanément. Il s'approche dangereusement de mon corps pour presque me chuchoter :

- Calmes-toi, Sasuke… Je voulais juste te dire que si tu acceptes la proposition d'Iruka, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Il se fiche de moi ! M'offenser et après me demander de l'aider avec presque une supplication… Mais quel manque de logique !

- Tu peux toujours rêver, espèce d'imbécile ! j'hurle tout en me moquant, Ce n'est pas en me ridiculisant que tu va obtenir mon aide.

- Et toi, ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu va te débarrasser de moi.

- Alors, il suffit de te parler « gentiment » et tu me laisse tranquille, tu arrêtes de me coller ?

- Non plus. Sur ce, j'y vais. A plus tard !

Il a changé d'un seul coup. Pourquoi est-il si… bizarre ? Je le voyais comme un abruti mais là, il me provoque… ou plutôt me taquine mais ne m'agresse pas. Il anticipe juste. Et quels sont ces gestes ? Prise du poignet, rapprochements physiques, taquineries ? En moins de trois minutes, il a su faire plus de gestes embarrassants que je n'en ai reçus en toute une vie. C'est comme s'il n'était plus le même. La nourriture de la cantine a-t-elle eu un effet sur son métabolisme et son caractère ? Ou ce garçon est juste très imprévisible ? Je préfère penser à la première hypothèse en me disant que ce sera temporaire. Sans trop me poser de questions, je pénètre dans la bibliothèque. Je suis à la recherche d'un livre sur la psychologie humaine… ou martienne, je n'en sais absolument rien. Bon, il faut vraiment que je l'enferme dans l'oubli de mes pensées. Je me fiche pertinemment de son sort alors pourquoi essayer de le comprendre ? Non, il me suffit juste de tuer et d'enterrer cette sale évasion dans les pages d'un livre. N'importe lequel fera l'affaire. J'ouvre l'album vivement, essaye de le décrypter. Je crois que mon cerveau parvient à absorber les mots mais ne les assimilent pas. C'est comme si ils venaient m'asphyxier, pour que finalement, ils viennent embrouiller mon esprit et l'assombrir.

Un bruit atroce me percute les tympans. Je suis en train de lambiner sur ce gros volume. J'ai dû m'assoupir. Ou suis-je d'ailleurs ? Les hautes et longues étagères meublées de chapitres. Des chaises vides. Des anciens magazines lus et relus sur les tables. Un silence exhaustif. Je suis à la bibliothèque. Mince, combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que je suis ici ? Je rehausse ma manche mais aucune montre à mon poignet, c'est vrai. Je cherche un pendule mais aucune horloge au mur. Je ne peux pas demander l'heure à un élève du fait qu'il n'y en ait aucun. J'aperçois cependant la gérante qui ne m'avait absolument pas distingué dans le fond.

- Excusez moi, mais quelle heure est-il ?

Elle fixe ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et contemple son écran d'ordinateur pour finalement me répondre d'une voix maternelle, dix-sept heures. Déjà ? Je ne suis même pas allé en cours. Mes camarades n'ont pas remarqué mon absence, on dirait. Je n'aime pas mentir mais je devrais établir un prétexte censé pour absoudre mon retard étant désormais une absence. Pour le moment, mon but est de sortir en nette discrétion. Le plan est de sortir environ dix minutes après que la sonnerie est tintée pour ne pas me faire apercevoir ou espionner pour enfin sortir de l'établissement. Si seulement je n'avais pas le vertige, j'aurais sauté du toit. Enfin, sauter du toit paraît insensé mais au moins que je n'ai pas peur de passer par l'étroite lucarne des toilettes comme toute autre personne. C'est dire qu'elle est tout de même à deux mètres du sol… C'est haut ! En conclusion, le plus approprié pour moi est la sortie typique. Les secondes sont déjà écoulées que je peux sortir de la bibliothèque et procéder de cette manière. Par chance, ma classe finit à cette heure-ci. Une fois à la sortie, aucun bus. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Le prochain devrait arriver dans un quart d'heure. Long… bon pas trop mais c'est suffisamment long pour que je puisse marcher. Marcher est lucratif, même plus que d'attendre dans un de ces bus miteux et ennuyants. Les aisselles vous sont exposées en pleine face.

Marcher sous cette brise automnale. L'automne me rend nostalgique. C'est la nostalgie de l'automne. La nostalgie de l'automne, c'est visualiser l'infinité des feuilles que j'ai pu écrire par mes souvenirs. Les voir se jaunir, se brunir avec le temps. Je ne m'en lasse absolument pas. Certes, elles sont tristes à regarder mais elles ont de quelque chose de réconfortant. A mon grand désespoir, ces belles feuilles mélancoliques vont être balayées par un nouveau vent barbare pour laisser place à un froid continuel et morose. L'hiver. L'hiver, une saison que je déteste particulièrement. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est lui qui a enseveli ce magnifique herbier rempli de souvenirs. Des souvenirs que j'aurais tant voulus renouvelés encore et encore au gré des saisons. L'hiver se couvre d'un linceul blanc scintillant pour dissimuler cette tâche rouge au mieux. En attendant, les gracieuses flaques ne sont pas devenues verglas mortel. Je peux encore marcher tranquillement sans m'épuiser pour enfin arriver devant l'appartement. Dans l'entrée du petit hall, je jette mon sac et ne prends même pas la peine de les avertir. A quoi bon ?

Bon, une excuse bidon, ce sera vite trouvée. Fièvre. Le mot est fait, je n'ai qu'à y inscrire une signature parentale. Itachi conviendra. A ce propos, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. Je cours et m'enfuis de ma chambre. Il est en train de faire des comptes, me semble-t-il. Je lui adresse un sourire honnête.

- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés ?

- Pas encore. En espérant prochainement.

- Oui… je me contente d'affirmer avec le sourire se dégradant.

- Eh, Sasuke…

Il me prend dans ses bras juste avant que la souffrance ne s'écoule en liquide. Ses membres fraternels finissent par évaporer la tristesse même si les soubresauts, m'ayant parcouru instantanément, soient encore présents. Sa paume me caresse mon dos courbé et replié pour enfin le tapoter, comme pour évacuer cette tristesse qui ne s'extirpe pas. Je ne m'extirpe pas non plus de ses bras. Je compte les secondes qui s'écoulent pour ne plus y penser…. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six secondes. Itachi me rend ma liberté. Il porte ses doigts vers mon front pour finalement exploser l'assemblage de ses deux doigts en pichenette affectueuse.

- J'ai pas mal de travail, Sasuke. Tu serais un ange si…

- J'ai compris… je déblatère posément, je vais cuisiner.

- Excuse-moi, regrette-t-il, la prochaine fois, on passera du temps ensemble, je te le promets.

Cela ne sert strictement rien de lui répondre. Je préfère reprendre une attitude hautaine et me faire des beignets de crevettes. Je cherche donc cette maudite farine de riz qui, quand je la débusque, se renverse sur moi… Quand elle ne joue plus à cache-cache, elle fait des farces : Poisson d'avril ! J'ai les joues couvertes d'un voile blanc et ma chemise est ensevelie dans un lit de farine. Quelle poisse ! Je ne peux continuer la cuisine comme ça, je dois me changer et mettre une tenue plus adéquate. Je m'enfuis donc dans ma chambre pour me changer. Accroché, se trouve un de ses gilets. Ce n'est pas le mien mais à elle. Un haut pourpre qu'elle mettait toujours par-dessus ses épaules au quotidien. Je l'effleure des doigts, apportant l'une des manches à mes narines. L'odeur est vraiment infime face au temps qui s'est écoulé mais ces évocations me reviennent vite à l'esprit malgré la fuite du temps. Je me rappelle qu'elle ne faisait qu'encourageait, réconfortait, protégeait… aidait qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas comme elle, je n'aide personne. Je ne m'aide que moi-même. Je suis égoïste. Je dois lui faire honte. Elle doit le savoir que je n'ai pas suivi son enseignement. J'ai bafoué son honneur. Sa progéniture n'est qu'un sale égoïste. Un sale et misérable égoïste. Comment puis-je me rattraper… Maman… pour t'avoir causé tant de problèmes ? Aider Naruto ? Et bien, si je peux me rattraper de cette manière, je le ferais Maman. Du moins… j'essaierai. Les larmes ruissèlent encore sur mes joues. Le temps s'écoule, les larmes le miment. Un an est passé et Maman… Papa… ne sont toujours pas rentrés à la maison.

On toque à la porte. J'attendais quelqu'un ? Cela doit-être pour Itachi.

- Va répondre, Sasuke, s'il te plaît.

Je ronchonne et blasphème des injures à Itachi de façon inaudible. J'ai autre chose à faire.. ou pas. Pourquoi venir à une heure pareille ? A tous les coups, c'est encore un de ses clients casse-pieds ou sa collègue qui n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour connaître la réponse. J'ouvre et me tétanise… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Comment connaît-il mon adresse ?

- Je viens t'apporter les devoirs. Hinata n'a pas pu et me les a donner avant de partir, me récite-t-il comme un discours appris par cœur. Quoi ? Tu viens de voir un fantôme pour tirer cette tête ?

- Non, c'est juste que cela me surprend que tu viennes apporter des devoirs. A moi, surtout. Je n'ai pas une grande place dans ton cœur, à ce que je comprends.

- T'emballes pas, je fais juste ça par devoir.

- Si tu le dis…

Par… « Devoir » ? Mais qu'entend-il par là ? Le devoir, c'est l'obligation d'accomplir une tâche. Or, c'est Hinata qui lui a demandé et non pas ordonné. A ses oreilles, le devoir n'a pas le même sens qu'aux miennes.

- C'est déjà pas mal que je te les donne, je trouve.

Il me donne les fiches sans explications et s'apprête à faire volteface.

- Dis, Gaara ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Iruka ne t'as pas proposé à Naruto en tant que soutien ? je me demande subitement.

- Si tu avais un minimum de logique, Uchiha, tu aurais compris que nous sommes amis et que le prof' ne m'a pas proposé pour éviter à Naruto une simple soirée bavardage ou console de jeu.

- Dis comme ça, c'est cohérent. Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais, écoutes moi bien : Même si tu détestes Naruto pour je ne sais quelle raison, certainement futile, aides le. Entre nous, je me demande si tu connais vraiment ce qu'est la communication et la bonne entente entres les personnes. Et je ne parle même pas de ton amabilité. Tu fais ton fier, mais tout compte fait, tu n'es qu'un pauvre naze qui ne pense qu'a lui-même. Quand tu demanderas de l'aide, on te répondra en tout logique « Va voir ailleurs. ». Et bien, suis cette phrase pour éviter cela : « Il faut toujours aider autrui ». C'est un conseil. Bref, à demain.

Normalement, j'aurais du lui claquer la porte au nez mais c'était plutôt l'inverse. Non mais pour qui se prend-il pour me donner des leçons de morale et d'éthique ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Mais, j'avoue qu'il n'a pas complètement tort. Ca serait donc ça, sa vision du sens du devoir. Le sens du devoir, être obligé sans nécessairement l'être. Juste ressentir une responsabilité sur ses épaules. Donc tout ça… la possibilité, la proposition, la suggestion, l'avertissement … le conseil seraient des formes ambiguës du devoir. Le devoir, presque un plaisir à ses yeux tout de même, j'ai l'impression. A moins qu'il parle d'une autre forme de devoir. Enfin soit, je n'ai plus envie de philosopher sur la question surtout quand il s'agit d'aider Naruto.

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour recopier mes leçons, à croire qu'ils ont plus écrit en quatre heures que pendant la période de l'année qui s'est écoulé. Je recopie chaque citation, figures de style, traductions, dates, définitions qui sont inscrits. Bon, à présent, les devoirs… Ah ! Voilà la feuille qu'Hinata m'a écrite. Les colonnes symbolisent les matières, les lignes, les jours. Donc, si je suis à la lettre l'organisation, je vois que demain, nous sommes le vendredi. Nous avons deux devoirs. Un en japonais et un en « Naruto ». Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore avec lui ? Ce nom commence vraiment à m'agacer ! Je vais… peut-être… l'aider, alors par pitié, je veux oublier ce nom, l'effacer de mon esprit, l'envoyer dans un trou noir pendant une soirée minimum. Je me répète en tête des phrases calmes pour atténuer mon anxiété et ma nervosité.

Une fois, l'analyse de texte achevée, je plonge dans mon matelas. Même avec ma nuit à la bibliothèque, je suis encore fatigué. Je n'ai guère envie de clore les yeux pourtant. C'est une fatigue de sens moral. J'incline la tête, vers la table de chevet, éclairée par des rayons lumineux émanant d'une ampoule fébrile. Sur cette même table, il y a ce carnet. Un carnet châtaigne rectangulaire aux bords arrondis. Un carnet dont j'ai pour habitude d'écrire à l'intérieur. Un carnet que l'on peut considérer comme un journal intime car j'y enferme mes secrètes lignes. Un carnet que je saisis en main. Première page, elle se présente sur le schéma d'une préface. Elle dit que :

_Paradis, Plaisir, Espérance, Apaisement, Allégresse._

_Chagrin, Colère, Désespoir, Douleur, Enfer. _

_On peut connaître par mes mots, les mauvais maux autant que les bons maux. Ici, j'inscris mes sentiments au lieu de les endormir dans mon corps ou de les réveiller à l'extérieur. Chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, j'écrirai mon récit, précédé de mon sentiment dans ce calepin. J'écrirai des lettres. Elles ne se détacheront pas du carnet, elles y resteront._

Une centaine de feuilles y sont inscrites. Des feuilles que je considère, en effet, comme des lettres étant donné leur format et leur ancienneté. En fait, je n'écris pas sur les feuilles du carnet. J'écris sur du papier à part, que je parfume de mon stylo et du sentiment qui me traverse. Pourquoi ? Je peux détacher de ce fait, ces bouts de papiers s'ils ne me plaisent pas. Je ne les relis pas… Juste les entêtes. Les premières pages sont ces adjectifs mélioratifs : Plaisir, Espérance, Plaisir, Allégresse, Allégresse, Apaisement…. Ils sont ponctués par parcimonie d'adjectifs péjoratifs. Puis, encore un « Plaisir ». La page suivante se noircit d'un blanc vide. Des traces de papiers déchirées se forment. La première que j'ai arrachée, je peux très bien deviner quels mots parcouraient la lettre et quel sentiment me hanter : « Enfer ». C'est à cette date. Après cela, les morceaux déchirés ne font que s'enchaîner sur les pages. Je connais à chacune de ces lettre son texte, ses paragraphes, ses phrases, ses mots, ses lettres. J'ai toujours peur de relire ces pages, en particulier la première. Même si l'eau salée tente de rendre flous les phrases, elle n'y parvient pas. Elles restent ancrées dans mon cerveau, le tenaillant par leur ponctuation. Pourquoi ai-je mis cet adjectif ? « Enfer » ? C'est bien celui dont personne ne voudrait parlait. Moi j'y arrive comme un quelconque poète s'inspirant de sa douleur. A la différence qu'un poète n'écrit pas quand il est mort, quand il est en « Enfer ». L' »Enfer » m'appelait comme il m'appelle encore et m'appellera toujours. Il m'appelle derechef aujourd'hui : J'ai trop pensé à mes parents aujourd'hui. Ou ce sont eux qui m'appellent pour justement m'avertir et me remettre dans le droit chemin. Ils veulent sans doute me guider vers Naruto. Ils veulent que je l'aide, que je remonte dans leur estime. Ils veulent être fiers de moi. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur auparavant mais je me dois de me faire pardonner. A ma mère…. Mais aussi à mon père. J'en suis conscient à présent. Le gilet maternel me l'a indiqué, le conseil de Gaara était un présage en plus, les lettres le confirment : Je dois aider Naruto.

Pourquoi cette épiasse brume sur mes yeux ? Suis-je mort ? Ah, non je me réveille juste avec le carnet sur les sourcils. Les pensées morbides sont constamment là en mon corps, c'est effarant. Ces sentiments me font agir et penser comme un suicidaire. Je me lève tel un mort-vivant de mon cercueil. Je descends les marches du tombeau et vient prendre mon petit déjeuner tout en écoutant la radio. Cela fait, j'effectue mon train-train matinal avant de partir pour l'arrêt de bus. Encore une journée pluvieuse où les piétons râleront pour soit se faire éclabousser ou soit parce qu'ils sont trempés. J'arrive à l'arrêt de bus du quartier d'Oto. Karin est déjà là et commence déjà à me coller aux basques. C'est elle déjà demandé si elle ne m'étouffa pas ? J'entends un rire rauque. C'est Suigetsu qui se moque moi en me voyant avec Karin. Mais qu'il m'aide ! ...Aider. Encore ce verbe ! Très bien… Je monte dans le bus venant d'arrivé d'un pas décidé. Avec Hinata, c'est lui. Il est là. Je me poste devant lui et lui déclare, sans lui croiser du regard :

- …Tu auras tes cours mais seulement à une condition, compris ?

* * *

Je sais... Ce chapitre est vraiment raté ! J'espère quand même que vous avez compris et que mon style d'écriture n'ait pas insupportable. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voulez que je réduise le style. En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour introduire les prochaines et vraies scènes à venir. Car oui, pour l'instant, c'était juste du blabla pour énoncer la situation, ça n'a pas vraiment commencé. L'action arrive ensuite... MOUHAHAHAHA ! Et je pense que ce sera meilleur ! (On passera de catastrophique à médiocre, youhou !)

Bon, question temps d'écriture, je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine car elle est, elle aussi chargée en contrôles mais bientôt les vacances et je pourrais écrire posément, sûrement et rapidement !

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes : _Elikia : J'espère que ça te plaît... Mais je m'améliorais et ferais tout pour vous satisfaire. Et merci pour ton avis sur le second chapitre.

Hésitez pas à poster une review, et je vous donnerais des bonbons ! (Halloween approche aussi.)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Je suis de retour avec encore du retard, comme d'habitude...

Bon, je vous propose cette fois-ci un chapitre légèrement plus court que les précédents mais que je trouve, meilleur ! Eh oui, car enfin, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Le blabla inutile disparaît (Bon, il y en a encore mais beaucoup moins) et vous allez assistez à une évolution. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

**Auteur : **Koike Imai

**Personnages : **Naruto, Sasuke et Jiraya ne sont pas à moi. Je les emprunte.

**POV : **Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Oscillation**

Une tour se dresse devant moi comprenant beaucoup de vitres. On ne distingue quasiment pas la façade blanchâtre du bâtiment. Elle se trouve en plein centre-ville, proche de la zone industrielle où les congestions sont fréquentes, bruyantes et polluantes. Cet immeuble semble être une beauté s'élevant dans la zone polluée. Je pénètre donc dans cet abri protégeant des nuées toxiques et sonores et cherche un interphone mais il est en panne. Ca démarre fort. Heureusement que Naruto m'a donné son adresse. Je cherche les chiffres qui correspondent à ce que j'ai griffonné. Pas à cet étage… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas une cinquantaine d'étages où j'y passerais bien l'après-midi à m'épuiser. Rez-de-chaussée, les nombres vont de 1 à 10, comme je viens de le voir. Quand je monte, 11 à 30 pour le premier étage. Les chiffres ne créent aucune suite, mais je vais bien finir par trouver puisqu'ils sont ascendants. Au second, 31 à 50. A un numéro près ! Et évidemment la suite apparaît seulement maintenant... Je monte au troisième et me voici devant cette attendue porte. Je toque. D'ici, je peux entendre des bruits de l'intérieur : Une télévision où défile des rires. Une série comique probablement. Les voisins devraient se plaindre, le volume est à en trouer les tympans. A moins que le ménage de cet appartement soit sourd ou veut se faire remarquer… Le nom inscrit sur le papier est « Namikaze ». Naruto ne doit pas porter le nom de son père, apparemment.

On m'ouvre. Un vieil homme se tient devant moi, vêtu d'un pantalon de nuit à carreaux vert sauge ainsi qu'un vieux tee-shirt d'un gris souris ennuyeux. Sa prestance vestimentaire égale celle de sa posture. Il est voûté. Je ne sais pas si ce vieil homme ait pensé qu'un garçon vienne lui rendre visite, chez lui, mais il aurait pu être… moins décontracté.

- Salut… euh, on se connaît ?

- Vous êtes Monsieur Namikaze ?

Je ne crois pas m'être trompé d'adresse. Il ressemble bien à Naruto en tant que caractère au premier abord, peut-être pas du côté physique, certes. D'ailleurs, Naruto aurait pu m'ouvrir lui qui savait que je viendrai. Ou bien j'ai réellement fait erreur comme le vieux commence à me le faire sous-entendre :

- Non, je ne suis pas cet homme, moi c'est Jiraya… s'exclame-t-il comme un gamin.

- Désolé, j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse. Au revoir, je le coupe promptement.

- Tu cherches Naruto ? m'arrête-t-il dans ma course folle.

- Vous le connaissez ? je l'interroge.

- Il habite bien ici, mais je ne suis pas son père.

- Oh… Puis je le voir ?

Jiraya ferme les paupières, comme pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Naruto n'est pas ici. Il est parti chercher un bouquin pour ensuite partir réviser chez un de ses amis.

Je m'en doutais ! Il me prend pour son ami alors que j'ai juste accepté de l'aider. Mais le pire, c'est que je lui ai dit que je viendrais chez lui, qui plus est qu'il ne connaît pas mon adresse. Mais quel crétin ! Lui donner des cours en japonais est vraiment inefficace, le mieux serait de traiter son imbécillité à la racine, c'est-à-dire, lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Bon, je ne peux pas le prévenir, je suis dans de beaux draps ! L'homme à la crinière ivoire me sort néanmoins de ma réflexion personnelle pour me poser la question la plus simpliste qui soit :

- Qui es-tu au juste ?

- Je suis Sasuke, celui qui doit donner des cours à Naruto ICI justement…

Il cogite pour comprendre. Un, puis deux et trois instants et il se frappe le front. Il a du avoir la même réaction que moi dans son esprit. Il m'invite à entrer dans son logement. Un endroit acidulé par un vert pistache sur ses pans de murs, séparés par de fines plinthes en pin. Le sol, à mes pieds sonne comme le linoléum. En tout cas, la pièce ne manque pas de clarté puisque la lumière se réfléchit sur les parois de celle-ci. A ma gauche, Jiraya me présente une chaise en zinc, où un coussin à froufrou est déjà assis. Je m'assois sur ce coussin et admire le reste de la maison. Je me trouve dans une cuisine à en juger le micro-ondes et le réfrigérateur rouge. D'ici, je peux voir l'objet du vacarme. Un écran plasma, placé sur une console, dans un salon. Demander au résident de baisser le volume ferait du bien à mes oreilles mais serait déplacé. La télévision et moi, qui nous tenons face à face, sommes coupés par un large canapé qui semble très moelleux. Y plonger serait agréable. C'est ce que fait d'ailleurs Jiraya. Il ne s'occupe pas plus de moi du coup. Moi, je reste là, assis, étonné. Pour passer le temps, je regarde la télévision mais je m'en lasse rapidement vu que l'émission est niaise. Jiraya, étant allongé, se redresse subitement et m'interroge du regard. Je lui relance la même œillade.

- Tu n'appelles pas Naruto ?

Ce vieux est quand même au vent de notre société actuelle, il sait que les jeunes ont tous des portables. Excepté moi.

- J'aurais du vous prévenir, je n'ai pas de portable.

- Ah… Bon attends, je vais l'appeler.

Il se lève, avec des grognements émigrant de ses lèvres. Il saisit son téléphone et recherche le contact à appeler. Il tend le combiné à son oreille tout en coupant le son de la télévision. Il pousse un « Ah !» quand le destinataire répond, probablement juste après un « allô ? »

- NARUTO ! Espèce de crétin ! Reviens à la maison et que ça sautes !

Quelle puissance vocale ! Je suis sidéré. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse hurler autant que son écran. Naruto est certainement en train d'éloigner son téléphone de son oreille mais c'est bien fait pour lui.

- Ton ami… euh, comment c'est déjà ? me demande-t-il en se grattant la tempe.

- Sasuke.

- Oui, Sasuke t'attend ici ! ... A la maison ! Donc, ne le fais pas attendre.

Il raccroche mais ne repart pas vers son endroit, assurément, favori. Il se dirige vers moi et me propose un café que je décline gentiment. Il me propose un tas d'autres boissons en les énumérant une par une pour que je dise finalement que je ne veux absolument rien et que je le remercie de son attention, avec un léger agacement interne. Il tire le second siège, différent du mien car il est en bois pour s'y reposer. Il assemble ses doigts et me fixe du regard. Je trouve ça quand même assez vulgaire mais ne baisse pas les yeux. Je reste fier. Puis, finalement, il réagit en laissant s'échapper un rire fluet :

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que Naruto se pose des questions sur toi.

- Pardon ? je raille.

- Naruto te trouvait énigmatique et par la suite, il a voulu apprendre à te connaître.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas mon ami alors ?

- Naruto emploie le terme d'amitié quand il apprécie une personne, qu'il veut l'aider ou tout simplement quand il veut la découvrir, comme toi.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, j'objecte.

- Tu ne l'apprécies même pas un peu ?

- Absolument pas !

- C'est ce que tu te bornes à penser, tu verras, après…

Non mais pour qui il se prend ce vieux schnock ? Je suis encore libre de mes opinions. Ma politesse et ma patience arrivent tout de même à poster les limites à leur place pour que je me canalise et ne m'énerve pas sur lui. Derrière moi, j'entends enfin une porte qui se rabat subitement sur son mur voisin. Un vent blond arrive vers notre table et s'effondre en excuses. Jiraya lui laisse la place et se réfugie dans son canapé. Lui, s'assis et se tient face de moi. Il ne bouge pas. Il me fixe de ses yeux. Je savais que ses yeux étaient bleus mais pas aussi azurés. C'est comme si on se baignait dans un bain – que dis-je –, dans un lagon des tropiques. Puis, qu'on y plongeait, sans jamais y découvrir les tréfonds. Mais, finalement, le trésor, c'est déjà de pouvoir y pénétrer. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Je délire, ce n'est pas possible. Ou il m'hypnotise. Qui plus est qu'il me regarde encore. Son regard a cependant changé d'allure. Il a l'air inquiet.

- Ca va, Sasuke ?

- … Oui, une migraine, probablement, je simule.

- Tu veux un cachet ? Un verre d'eau ?

- Un verre d'eau suffira.

- Hé ! Tu te moques de moi, gamin ! Je t'en ai proposé un, toute à l'heure, brame le vieux croûton assis tranquillement dans son canapé.

Je ne réponds pas. Même pour certains adultes, le terme insolent est convenable. Naruto paraît moins enfantin quand on le compare à Jiraya. Sauf, évidemment quand il fait un geste puéril avec sa main pour lui dire de la boucler. Il me verse de l'eau de robinet et me le tends avec un sourire et reprend sa position. Il me contemple encore… Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Pourquoi tu me dévisages depuis que tu t'es assis ?

- J'attends ton signal pour débuter, enchaîne-t-il avec le sourire.

- Il faudrait déjà me dire où l'on va travailler…

- Dans ma chambre. Mais si tu veux, on peut rester ici, le temps que tu finis ton verre ou si tu veux autre…

- Non. La chambre, où est-elle ?

Il se dirige vers un étroit couloir en me faisant signe de le suivre. Il se poste devant la porte et me dit, un peu paniqué, comme si il venait de se rappeler d'une chose, de patienter quelques instants. Je blâme par un simple soupir et suis son ordre. Après deux bonnes minutes, l'accès m'ait autorisé. Sans étonnement, cette pièce sent un parfum fétide de désordre. Les piles de linges sales n'échappent pas à cette règle. La poubelle est pleine de papiers, de plats cuisinés, de mouchoirs. Elle déborde même. Des boîtes de jeux vidéo sont éparpillées. On ne voit quasiment plus le parquet. Si on fait l'impasse sur ce capharnaüm, la chambre n'est pas si mal. Toujours cette même clarté radieuse qui éclaire les murs peints d'une couleur légèrement safran. Les meubles en bois sont bien disposés comme si l'on maîtriser l'art du Feng-shui. Le lit double semble être un nuage de coton rien qu'en le voyant. Il n'est pas défait, à ma grande surprise.

- C'est sale... mais... ahum... pas mal, je déclare.

- Ahah, m-merci quand même, répond-il, embarrassé.

Je me demande par contre où est ce qu'on peut travailler. Le bureau n'accueille qu'une seule personne.

- Où est ce que tu comptes nous faire travailler ?

- Euh… sur le lit ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va bien travailler, tu sais.

- Tu préfères aller dans le salon, Jiraya risque de nous perturber mais c'est comme tu le souhaites.

- On fait comme tu le suggères : Le lit.

Il saute rapidement sur son matelas pour finalement s'allonger sur le ventre. Je calque sa posture avant de lui dire qu'il devrait prendre ses bouquins, pour faire office de matière de travail. Il sort son cahier de cours d'un orange citrouille. Naruto affectionne visiblement les couleurs. Les couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne. Je saisis son carnet et le feuillette. Il écrit très mal, sans vouloir être critique. Son écriture est encore pire que celle d'un médecin. Son encre a bavé a beaucoup d'endroits et il a inscrit de nombreux graffitis comme par exemple un dessin d'Iruka -dont le nom est précisé- gribouillé. Il est stupide… mais bête et drôle.

- Tu comptes te rattraper en art ? Ce n'est pas gagné, je me moque.

- Mais ! Tu ne dois pas plutôt me faire réviser au lieu d'admirer mes chefs-d'œuvre ?

- Tu as raison, fis-je, beaucoup plus sérieux.

Il tire instantanément une expression déçue à ma précédente parole. Bizarre, enfin… Nous nous concentrons sur le kanji, quelque chose qu'il a du mal à maîtriser visiblement. Après une éphémère demi-heure, il réclame une pause. Malgré mon refus, il envoie valser son calepin dans les méandres de sa chambre crasseuse. Une pause pour quoi faire, manger ?

- Et si on se posait des questions, histoire de se connaître ? propose-t-il.

- Comment gâcher son temps.

- Ne soit pas aussi rabat-joie, souris, et puis ça pourrait drôle.

- Drôle pour toi, peut-être, je dédaigne, je préfère autant partir, si c'est ça.

- Attends, bon sang ! Reste. Essaye pour voir, tout au moins.

- Je t'accorde deux minutes... et je suis indulgent…

- Super ! Je commence : Qu'est ce que tu aimes ?

- Rien. Au revoir.

- Sasuke, allez !

Ses prunelles cyans se jettent en les miennes. Elles dégagent de l'insistance, de la volonté, de l'ambition. Ses sourcils blonds se contractent, se tordent pour finalement se froncer. Ses commissures se crispent d'hésitation, veulent parler tout en attendant la réponse. Ne pas jouer au sot avec un écervelé à son jeu inepte le contrarie, lui donne une expression de détermination aussi, pourvue d'un grain de courage. Cette éruption d'ardeur, cette fièvre d'audace en un seul regard si tendre et à la fois franc, ça le rend… captivant, fascinant, charmant. Ses pupilles sont astrales, envoûtantes. Ces cils battent comme les ailes d'un ange. Le souffle de ses ailes est aérien, léger, gracieux. Il m'emmène sur des nuages avec cette reposante énergie. Je suis comme bercé en un seul regard.

- Sasuke ? … Sasuke ? … Sasuke ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui ! Arrête de me secouer comme un forcené, maintenant !

- Tu m'as fait peur… Ton regard était si… vide. J'ai cru que tes pupilles s'éteignaient, sans rire ! Et t'affichais un sourire, là j'ai eu peur !

- Imbécile, je suis un humain, je sais sourire.

- Tant mieux, je te préfère souriant, ça te va mieux, avoue-t-il sans pudeur, alors, la vraie réponse ?

La chaleur m'envahit. Un compliment. Je ne le sentais pas venir et non plus de façon si naturelle. Je m'emballe et mon cœur aussi. C'était juste amical et de toute façon, je ne l'aime pas... Juste un peu, c'est tout. Mais, je ne peux cependant résister, je ne vais pas résiste à lui répondre à cette question qu'il m'a posée. Un élan incontrôlable emporte ma volonté et me pousse à parler.

- J'aime… écrire, lire et d'autres choses.

- Qui sont… ?

- J'aime aussi jouer du piano.

- Sérieux ? J'ai hâte de t'écouter !

- Q-Quoi ? Non non… Je n'aime pas jouer devant les autres, j'en ai le… le… t-trac… je balbutie, bon allez, le jeu est fini, on s'y remet.

J'ai à peine ramassé le cahier qu'il me le prend des mains et le relance, avec une attitude du genre « Je m'en fiche ».

- Sasuke… Arrête de tout le temps penser aux révisions.

- Mais je suis venu pour ça, idiot ! Pas pour venir m'éclater. Tu sais, je peux très bien partir.

Je dis ça, mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie. J'ai la sensation d'être bien avec lui. C'est mieux que de s'ennuyer chez soi, avec Itachi toujours absent. M'occuper de lui, ça m'occupe aussi. Ca me divertit. J'ai beau vouloir le nier, mais je constate, que c'est la vérité.

- Eh bien, justement, essayons de « s'éclater » ! il propose.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il me tend une manette de jeu tout en allumant l'écran sombre jusqu'à présent. Jouer aux jeux vidéo, je n'aime pas ça mais en plus, je suis imbattable… imbattable question perdant. C'est tout simplement génétique, je pense. Je ne veux pas jouer.

- Je n'aime pas ça, je dévoile.

- Tout le monde aime les jeux vidéo. Pourquoi ? T'arrives pas ? devine-t-il.

-C'est ça…

- Alors, je t'apprendrai ! Je serai ton professeur. Allez, en avant Sasuke !

Intérieurement, cela me fait rire. C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, sympathique au fond. Crétin mais sympathique. Et dire qu'il faut qu'une après-midi me suffise pour que je craque. Mais où le vrai Sasuke Uchiha ? Impassible et solitaire ? Qui n'apprécie guère cet imbécile ? Il est resté mais à l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi t'as pas bougé ? T'as perdu là !

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais nul à ce genre de chose ! je rétorque.

- Bon, c'est rien, je vais tout t'apprendre. Regarde.

Derrière moi, il faufile ses bras en passant par dessous les miens, ce qui est pour le moins perturbant. Il aurait pu juste prendre la manette. Non, il se contente de jouer, derrière mon dos, en touchant au touches. Il passe sa tête juste au dessus de mon épaule, à quelques centimètres pour voir l'écran. Je ne suis pas fou, il me fait des avances là ? Non, ceux sont juste de faux espoirs. Il ne me susurre pas ses mots, il me les hurle en pleine oreille, en s'énervant après son jeu. Et moi, je reste planté là comme une autruche coincé dans son trou. Puis, une fois sa partie finie, il me rend la manette avec un de ses sourires d'idiot. Idiot mais finalement charmant. La blancheur de ses dents est vraiment incroyable, digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice. je suis sûr que Naruto est très photogénique, peut-être moins que moi quand même...

Pendant une belle heure, Naruto m'apprend les bases générales des jeux que j'ai du mal à assimiler. Je m'amuse beaucoup et ne vois absolument pas le temps passer. Comme Jiraya l'avait dit, je suis en train d'apprécier Naruto, même si c'est contre mon désir et ma volonté.

- Il se fait tard. Je devrais rentrer.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

- Ne te déplace inutilement, idiot !

- Non non, insiste le blond, c'est la moindre des choses. Et puis, tu seras plus vite arrivé.

- Tu as une voiture ?

- Non, une moto ! rie-t-il. Je fais moins d'accidents avec elle.

- Sans blague ? J'ai toujours voulu en monter une… Mais je ne peux pas.

- Encore avec tes règles ! On s'en fiche, allez viens, je te prêterai mon casque.

- ...Merci, je chuchote.

On arrive vers son précieux bijou. Je la trouve vraiment très belle. Elle est peinte d'un noir élégant et ne semble pas non plus trop lourde. Mais tout de même, il a l'air un peu jeune pour en monter une. C'est ce que je lui demande justement.

- Tu sais, je suis plus âgé que toi ! J'ai la majorité, moi ! fait-il, fièrement.

- Je comprends enfin d'où provient ta stupidité. Et de combien ?

- 18 ans, il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait, le 10 octobre. Et toi ?

- J'ai 16 ans, comme toute personne en première mais j'aurais pu sauter des classes.

- C'est qu'il se vante le glaçon ! se moque-t-il.

- « Glaçon », c'est quoi ce surnom à la con encore ? je proteste.

- Ca te va si bien ! Allez, en route.

- Oui… Enfin, n'oublie pas ta destination. Le quartier d'Oto, appartements Akatsuki. Je me débrouillerais pour le reste.

Il prend place en premier sur l'engin et me signale quand je peux m'asseoir. J'enfile son casque. Il sent son shampoing. Je n'aurais jamais cru que lui, se lavait les cheveux aussi souvent, même si ils brillent comme une pleine lune parmi un ciel étoilé. Cela sent... Une essence de cannelle fraîchement recueillie.

- Ben alors, accroches toi à moi, les motos n'ont pas de ceintures, raille-t-il.

- M'accrocher… à toi ? je gémis en rougissant, dans mon casque, par chance.

Je m'exécute avec une vague d'hésitation. J'enlace son abdomen de mes bras, bien maintenue, et plaque mes mains blanches sur ses abdominaux. Même sous son tee-shirt et son pull, je peux les ressentir. Je peux aussi ressentir, à travers sa couche vestimentaire superficielle, la chaleur corporelle qu'il dégage. Grandiose face à la froideur du vent qui me tenaille lorsque nous abordons la route nocturne du quartier de Konoha. Sa chaleur illustre rien qu'au toucher un bronzage perpétuel. Dommage que je ne puisse regarder ses yeux de dos. Un peu plus grand que moi, de ma taille, je peux observer sa chevelure de blé virevoltait avec la force du vent comme le ferait les champs en été. Une si belle chevelure que je voulais constamment ignorer la saison dernière. Je voudrais tant la toucher à présent et ceci constamment pour rattraper le temps perdu à ne pas l'avoir admirée. Ma main se dirige inconsciemment vers ses épis et se retire de son corps. Mes paumes veulent les palper, mes doigts les chatouiller, mes entre-doigts les traverser, mes ongles les ressentir. Je m'apprête à toucher l'or qui se trouve devant moi. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres. Comment va-t-il réagir aussi ? Je m'en fiche, je veux les toucher.

- Sasuke, reste accroché ! C'est dangereux, m'alerte Naruto.

- B-bien.

Je deviens détraqué. Je détestais Naruto et là, je suis… transporté. C'est vrai qu'il est charmant mais j'exagère. Faute de ces pulsions, je risque de faire des erreurs. Réagir de la sorte est malsain, surtout pour une après-midi. Je devrais y prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Chez moi. Nous y sommes d'ailleurs. Naruto semble sublimer par la richesse de l'immeuble, illuminé par l'électricité de ses habitants.

- Bon… euh… à demain… je salue, ne sachant comment faire.

- A demain ! poursuit-il et conclue-t-il en me présentant sa main.

Je n'y suis pas tellement habitué, je ne serre jamais la main de Suigetsu et je n'aurai préféré qu'un simple « au revoir » de sa part mais je lui donne en quelque sorte ma main, pourtant pas si menue, qu'il écrabouille comme un vulgaire parasite. Il se réinstalle sur son bolide avant de finalement m'énoncer ses dernières paroles de la soirée.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'elle était cette condition ? A moins que je l'ai respecté sans le savoir ?

- Maintenant, tu veux le savoir ?

- Oui, je dois remplir ma part du marché, après tout, affirme-t-il, toujours avec son éclatant sourire, contrasté avec la nuit.

- Évite Sakura.

- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à Sakura ? semble-t-il s'inquiéter.

- Rien, elle n'a rien fait. Disons… Qu'il y a de meilleures personnes qu'elles, dont tu devrais te rapprocher, je murmure.

- Tu parles de toi ?

- Mais non, triple idiot ! je bougonne, tu trouveras par toi-même.

- J'essayerai alors.

Sur ses mots, je tourne les talons et rentre chez moi. Itachi est là et s'inquiétait, il me sermonne légèrement, me traite de capricieux à ne pas vouloir de portable puis m'enlace finalement. Que je vois un « ami » semble lui faire grand plaisir. Selon ses dires, depuis la mort de papa et maman, je ne vis plus. C'est aussi ce que je pense. Que mon cœur bat encore au rythme de ma propulsion de sang mais pas à la cadence de mes sentiments. Mes poumons respirent les gaz terrestres mais ne respire pas l'adrénaline, la sensation. Mes muscles agissent mais non pour mes désirs. Naruto est comme une résurrection, ma résurrection. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il me rend si... loufoque. Il reconstruit ma partie humaine, ma faiblesse, mes sentiments. Tout ça, avec son regard, son physique, sa façon d'agir, ses gestes et son imbécillité.

Le dîner n'est pas prêt alors que j'ai tellement faim. Je prends donc un bol de tomates cerises et m'enferme dans ma chambre comme une personne qui regarderait un film avec du pop-corn. Aujourd'hui, c'est la renaissance. J'ai décidé de réécrire, dans ce vieux carnet, de nouvelles lettres. J'enfourche mon plume, cherche à tâtons mes lunettes en raison d'une faible luminosité. Dans le mouvement, j'allume la lampe. J'inhale une grande bouffée d'air. Ca me rend nerveux. Les doigts tremblent, se rappellent d'avoir déjà écrit pour ce genre de chose. Je fais le décompte : Un, deux, trois… et me lance :

_Le 12 octobre. Paradis, je revis._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû aller donner des cours à un garçon. Son nom est Naruto. Je le détestais et maintenant, c'est différent. Étrange pas vrai ? J'ai plongé dans son regard, j'y ai goûté, je l'ai savouré. C'est ce bleu qui m'a ensorcelé, qui m'a fait renaître. J'étais jusqu'à présent en Enfer, mort et là, je commence à voir briller les étoiles du Paradis. Je crois que… je suis amoureux de Naruto, en y réfléchissant bien._

Bien résumé. Oui, je suis réellement amoureux, je le conçois maintenant. Je sais déjà quels sont mes rêves de cette nuit. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux. Même si c'est un homme, je m'en fiche après tout. Je l'aime. C'est vrai, son sourire est resplendissant, sa peau brille de mille feux, ses cheveux en bataille sont scintillants et ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique. C'est complètement idiot... Je le sais, mais on dit que le coup de foudre s'abat en un regard. Et c'est normal pour mon orientation sexuelle, je ne m'en inquiète pas. Chacun fait ses choix. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles, même Hinata, étant une très belle jeune fille.

Subitement, quelque chose me ronge, me titille… Il y a un « mais », un énorme même. Hinata. Ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est cruel. J'ai promis de l'aider, d'en apprendre plus sur Naruto, pour elle. Et moi, j'en tombe amoureux au lieu de le rendre amoureux, lui. Je suis égoïste. Je vais la décevoir comme je les ai déçus et les déçois toujours. Tout est de ma faute. Mes pleurs surgissent. Je dois les masquer, je vais encore les décevoir… Non, non, je peux être juste amoureux de Naruto sans qu'il le soit lui. Être amoureux secrètement et aider Hinata. Elle a toujours aimé Naruto, je ne peux lui voler de cette manière. Je pense que ça sera la bonne procédure à entreprendre.

Le bol entamé puis posé sur la table de chevet, je me glisse sous mes innombrables couettes pour ne pas ressentir le froid. Un frileux comme moi à besoin de chaleur... De sa chaleur. Je vais finir par me torturer... Je ne sais pas si lui aussi m'aime. Depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque, il est très, trop tactile avec moi. C'est un signe, je pense. On fait ça, quand on est amoureux. Ce pourrait-il qu'il m'aime aussi ? Non, je ne peux le juger aussi hâtivement. Il aime les filles de toute façon, ça se voit avec Sakura. Et je me dois de remplir ma mission : Qu'il tombe amoureux d'Hinata. Demain, je proposerai des idées à Hinata, elle me dira ce qu'elle en pensera... Même si je n'en ai aucune pour l'instant. Je vais y réfléchir, tout en dormant, sans doute.

J'étais si bien dans mon rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'un vulgaire passant perturbateur le démolisse en me secouant de façon vivace.

- Sasuke ! Dépêches-toi ! Tu va être en retard.

- Encore cinq minutes, Itachi...

- Y a pas de "encore cinq minutes", lève-toi.

Je ronchonne et enfile une veste et mes chaussons pandas -ridicules, je sais-. Je part me laver. Je me précipite d'avaler mes tartines que j'ai grillée durant ma douche au beurre, tout en m'habillant pour enfin me brosser les dents, me coiffer avec difficulté pour affaisser l'arrière de ma chevelure, sans succès. Oui, je suis très pressé. Pressé de le revoir, pour constater que ce n'était pas un rêve, que j'en suis bien tombé amoureux. L'amour nous rend fou, en effet.

Dès que je sors, je vois une chevelure rousse me faire signe. Karin m'attend. Qu'est ce qu'elle est gonflante... Elle me pose tout un tas de questions habituellement dont je ne réponds pas. Mais pour une fois, je me sens apte à y répondre.

- Ca va, Sasuke ? demande-t-elle, heureuse de me voir.

- Oui, très bien même, fais-je en souriant.

- Euh... Si tu le dis.

On arrive à l'arrêt de bus, elle n'aura pas été trop encombrante pour une fois. Suigetsu lui fait la grimace et elle s'éloigne de moi. On parle un peu et lui aussi me demandes si je vais bien. Je réponds exactement la même chose et lui me réplique ce que m'a dit Karin juste avant.

- Mais, j'ai le droit d'être de bonne humeur, non ?

- T'as fait quoi de si spécial hier ?

- Rien de spécial... je mens, j'ai été chez Naruto.

- Ca t'a tant plus que ça ?

- C'est plutôt le fait de ne pas être avec lui qui me plaît, je cache encore par le mensonge.

- Tu ne lui donnes plus de cours alors, puisque j'en déduis que c'étaient pour ces fameux cours ?

- Ah si, si ! Evidemment que si.

- Mais... Tu viens de me dire que ça t'emmerdais.

- Rha ! Mais je fais ce que je veux Suigetsu, et puis, fous moi la paix.

Je clôture sur cette phrase et rentre dans le bus à toute vitesse. Je ne le vois pas. Il a du prendre sa moto. Je suis déçu et ma bonne humeur très rare s'estompe; Je m'assoie auprès d'Hinata, après avoir crié sur Suigetsu. On s'adresse juste un bonjour et c'est mieux que me demander si je vais bien, je trouve. Je décide tout de même d'interrompre le calme.

- Hier, je suis allé chez Naruto.

- Quoi ? Mais tu aurais pu... m-me le dire. Enfin, merci... Sasuke. Comment c-c'était alors ?

- Bof, j'invente, sans plus. Là n'est pas la question. Je lui ai dit de ne pas approcher Sakura, en espérant qu'il applique ce que j'ai dit. Il s'intéresse beaucoup trop à cette fille et ainsi, il te remarquera peut-être.

- Ou pas... pas du tout... Je s-suis timide... ne sais pas... p-parler, sanglote-t-elle, et horrible.

- Hinata ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es très jolie, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et la timidité n'est ps un défaut, j'essaye de la réconforter, du mieux que je peux.

- M-merci...

- Bon, en fait, je voulais juste te dire que, j'avais peut-être une idée pour voir quel regard porte Naruto sur "tes" sentiments. Ecoute bien...

* * *

Pour une fois que je ne suis pas trop déçu, même s'il est toujours loin d'être parfait. De toute façon, je dis ça mais il va à coup sûr déplaire à quelqu'un, voir plusieurs personnes !

Bon c'est vrai que rendre Sasuke dingue de Naruto avec juste un regard, c'est totalement insensé mais... Fallait que j'appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur ou sinon, notre romance tant attendue ne débutera qu'au chapitre 84 ! (Non, je ne fais pas 84 chapitres ou plus de Tandem ! Quand même !)

Merci pour les reviews, je vous aime :

_ **Elikia : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

_ **Vicca : **Tu rigoles ? Tes critiques, j'appellerai plutôt ça de très beaux conseils qui valent de l'or ! Je m'en servirai à bonne escient. Juste, je suis navrée mais je ne fais pas du SasuNaru dans cette fiction, ici, c'est plutôt Naruto qui domine et c'est comme ça pour moi. Après, je ne critique pas le SasuNaru, chacun à sa vision du couple. Et pour Hinata, tu verras par la suite. Et merci aussi pour ce beau compliment.

N'hésitez pas toutes et tous à publier une review ! Bousculer vous, ça me dérangera pas du tout, ahah !

Ah... Léger problème. Je ne sais quand je publierai la prochaine fois (Je ne sais jamais de toute façon). Si vous êtes en colère, accuser le Ministère de l'Education d'organiser le Bac Blanc (et même le Baccalauréat en lui même). Mais, je n'oublierais pas d'écrire de temps à autre. Bref, sur mon long discours (plus gros que la fiction en elle même), à la prochaine !


End file.
